I Feel Your Pain
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye's to Alaric on his grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living? (DALARIC, STAMON)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Jeremy, Bonnie  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T (but this chapter is M)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Size: 23 KB  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye's to Alaric on his grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

**AN/** This was the second hardest episode I've watched, the first being the one when Alaric died in Damon's arms. This idea was sitting in my notebook for quite some time, and I've decided to sit down and finally write it. I really hope they would bring Alaric back in season 5, permanently and alive, not as a ghost. I really need some Dalaric moments… ( I will pretend season 4 never happened because I'm very disappointed. )

This story is mostly about Damon/Stefan brotherly love, but essentially, Damon/Alaric romance. This first chapter has one SLASH moment, so be warned. I will put the warning before that scene too, so that you, who don't like that kind of thing, can skip that part. However, Damon is the center of the story. His struggle with emotions and loss of his best friend and lover. Other characters, like Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elijah are also included, and I think there will be one or two OC characters too, but later. Not in the first three chapters, though.

Anyway, I hope you'll like it, and please leave a thought or two. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stefan entered the Boarding House, his heart heavy. It's been days since Elena turned into a vampire, and he was barely coping with all emotions within him. It seemed everything was falling around him, like an avalanche, and he was hopeless to stop it. He felt so much guilt for listening Elena when she asked him to pull Matt out of the water first, but he could never denied her stubborn selflessness. He loved her too much. And both of them knew what that action would bring. Death. He was certain Elena knew he wouldn't make it in time for her. and she asked him anyway. She was willing to die if that meant she would save the life of her childhood friend. Only, as it turned out, she didn't. She became what she didn't want. A vampire. A monster.

After he pulled her out of the water, he rushed to the hospital, carrying her in his arms, praying she would somehow survive, even though he couldn't hear her heartbeat. Dr. Fell caught him in the hallway and quickly started working on Elena. She came back once, but her internal bleeding was too big, so she did what she thought it was for the best. He watched helplessly as she injected her with vampire blood, and he did nothing to stop her. he couldn't let her die, even though he knew that wasn't what she would want.

While he waited in the morgue for her to wake up, his thoughts went to Damon. He knew he was miles away, probably fighting with his lover, his best friend. He knew Alaric was dead as soon as Elena's heartbeat stopped. He was running toward the hospital, carrying her in his arms when that happened. Moment later, he felt it. A pain so sharp his legs gave away. Falling on his knees he gasped for air. It was too strong. Tears threatened and he blinked them away, and forced himself to get up, doubling his speed.

They were brothers, bounded by blood. They could feel each other emotions, more strongly now when they were vampires. He remembered what one of the maids told him once about the day their mother died. He was still a baby, but he felt pain in his heart. That was Damon's pain. For over a year, Damon was committed to a bed rest, while he, a mere baby, couldn't stop crying. Not until their teen years did they realize what they were sharing. And now, he felt Damon's heart shattered in million pieces. Because he knew. If Alaric was dead, so was Elena. Two more precious people in Damon's life were dead.

Stefan accepted, long time ago, that his brother loved both Elena and Alaric. He was shocked at first when he saw them together, but eventually, he accepted it. Damon was happy with Alaric, he never seen him more human than when the two of them were together. And he could see Alaric loved him back. Strangely, Alaric could also accept Damon loved Elena too, and he didn't mind.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

(**WARNING**: this flashback has SLASH in it, so if you don't want to read it, skip it.)

Stefan was silently humming when he entered the Boarding House. He just dropped Elena at her house after their date. He was so lost in his thoughts of their romantic dinner and walk…their kisses under the moonlight, when suddenly he stopped dead in his track, seeing the thing he thought never could happen.

Damon and Alaric, making out on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They were both shirtless and their pants were unbuttoned. Neither noticed he was there, and he was too shocked to move. He watched Alaric straddling Damon, and his eyes widened when their hard dicks appeared. '_When did their pants fell?'_ Stefan thought. He couldn't move, he was mesmerized by the site before him. Alaric was still stroking Damon's dick when Damon lowered his head and took Alaric's into his mouth. Soon, Alaric was shaking and moaning Damon's name in ecstasy, and then he exploded.

"You came pretty quickly today, Ric." Damon smirked, satisfied.

"Well, I have been craving for you all day. It's my turn now." Alaric said and kneeled in front of Damon, taking his dick into his mouth.

Damon's smug face fell and he moaned Ric's name. Few moments later, he came.

"You were pretty quickly too." Alaric commented as he got up. "I want to fuck you."

"Do you have the lube?" Damon asked.

"Always."

Damon changed his position. He was now on his knees on the sofa, his ass in the air. Alaric put some lube on his fingers and started preparing Damon for his entrance. When he was certain the vampire was open enough, he pushed his dick into Damon.

Damon groaned in pain, but then after couple of pushes, he relaxed.

"Yes, that's it! Fuck me Ric! Fuck me!" Damon moaned, loss in the bliss.

Stefan watched, openmouthed, his brother being fucked by Alaric. He wasn't only shocked. No. He was turned on, too. He wasn't even aware he was stroking himself over the pants. _'Shower. He needed a shower. A cold one.'_ Slowly, he went upstairs and went to his bathroom. He could still hear them. It was now Alaric's turn to be fucked, and Stefan groaned. This will be one hell of a night.

The cold shower didn't help. He was still turned on, and the images of what he saw ran wildly through his mind. Deciding it was best to deal with his hardness, he stroked himself and came soon after. He couldn't believe he got turn on by watching his brother fuck. He could blame their bond for it, but he knew that was only partially true.

"I didn't peg you for a voyeur, brother." Damon said, lying on his bed, fully clothed.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Stefan answered, praying he will buy it. No such luck. _'How long was he in the shower?'_ He thought.

"Sure you don't. you're forgetting who you're talking too. I could hear and sense you. And don't forget our bond. Speaking of, you were turned on, weren't you?" Damon smirked.

"If you knew I was there, why didn't you say something?" Stefan scoffed at his brother.

"And ruin a perfect moment? Why would I do that? Beside, I wanted to see how would you react. You, being turned on didn't cross my mind, to be honest"

Stefan sighed and sat on his bed, looking at Damon.

"Can I ask you something?" At Damon's nod, he continued. "Where is Alaric now?"

"Sleeping in my bed. But that wasn't what you wanted to ask me."

"How?" Stefan didn't know what to ask first. "How did you and Alaric end up together? When did it start? I thought you two were only drinking buddies."

"We've been together for over a year now. Started when we saved your ass when you were abducted by the tomb vampires. It was supposed to be only a one-time deal, but somehow we continued drinking and ending up in his apartment. On thing led to another…"

"And Elena? I thought you are in love with her."

"I do love her. I don't know. Truth is, I'm confused. I feel something for Ric. I don't know what it is yet, but it's more than just friendship."

"And is he okay with your feelings toward Elena?"

"I don't know. He says it's ok, that he is fine with it, that she needs all of us. But, when I'm with her, it feels like I'm letting him down. I don't know."

"One day you'll know." Stefan said, then remembered what Damon said. "How did you think I'll react seeing you two together?"

"Oh, I thought you would either pass out or flip." Damon laughed, leaving his room. "By the way, I will tell Ric you saw us. So we don't have to hide it, at least not in front of you."

"Okay, but next time, please warn me before you two…you know." Stefan said waving his hand in the air.

"Sure thing, brother. Sure thing."

END OF THE FLASHBACK

And now, Damon lost both of them. As far as he knew. Stefan wondered what will that do to Damon. Losing everything he loved will push him over the edge and he was worried for his brother. As if his thinking of him summoned him, he heard Damon's frantic voice outside the morgue doors. Preparing for the worst, he looked toward the door, and a second later, Damon entered.

Although he thought he was prepared, he wasn't. Damon looked like he just came from the war. He was covered with blood, his cloths was ripped, something his brother wouldn't dare appearing in public. He was visibly shaking. But what frightened Stefan the most, were his eyes. Once bright ocean blue, now were dull, no shine whatsoever. There was nothing in them. His brother was broken, and Stefan doubted he would ever heal. There was a flicker of pain in Damon's eyes when he looked at Elena's lying form. Stefan waited for another emotion, and moment later he was pressed to the wall by, now, angry Damon. Yes, that was what he was waiting. Anger. It was better than seeing nothing.

"What did you do?" Damon asked through his teeth.

"I did what she asked me to." Stefan answered, not even trying to shake off Damon's hard grip on his neck. "She and Matt were in the car when…I didn't had the time to save them both."

"What did you do?" Damon asked again. He knew what his brother was about to say, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"She made the choice for me. I saved Matt first."

"You let her die!" Damon said brokenly, releasing his brother.

It was too much. Because of one wrong choice, two people are now dead. Gone. Damon chocked back a sob and tears appeared. He stumbled when he moved from Stefan, and when his brother tried to catch him, he waved his hand. He was left with nothing. Alaric was dead, and even though Elena will wake up soon, she made her choice. Stefan. All he was left with was pain. So much pain. And anger…and betrayal… But mostly pain….

Stefan watched his brother closely. He could see and feel his emotions. the worry returned when Damon stumbled one again, and he rushed to help, only to be pushed away.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp for air, and Elena opened her eyes. Stefan rushed toward her, but Damon stayed in the corner. He felt nothing. Sure, he was glad Elena was alive, but since she choose his brother over him once again, he gave up. From everything.

"Matt! How is Matt?" Elena asked, looking around then at Stefan.

"He is fine. They will keep him overnight since he swallowed a lot of water, but tomorrow he'll be released." Stefan answered calmly.

"Oh. Good." Elena relaxed, but then she noticed where she was. "Why am I in a morgue?" When Stefan didn't answer and his eyes watered, her eyes widened in realization. "I died." She said flatly. "But? No! I can't be a vampire! I don't want to be one!"

Stefan explained what went on since he pulled her out of the water and what Meredith did. The only thing he didn't mention was the part that involved his brother. He was aware of Damon's stilled form behind him, as well of the emotion waves he was assaulted. The amount the pain Damon was feeling was too much and tears clouded Stefan's vision.

"Come. Meredith said we have to leave as soon as you wake up." Stefan said and helped Elena off the table.

It was then Elena noticed Damon was in the room with them, and she frowned at the site of him.

"Damon? What…?" However, what ever she planed of asking died on her lips, because Damon turned and without any word left the morgue.

Elena was confused. What was wrong with Damon? Why was he covered with blood, and why was he in shreds? Why wasn't he happy she was alive? Okay, semi-alive? She looked at Stefan for an answer, but he only shook his head.

"Leave him be. It's for the best."

Stefan prayed he was doing the right thing, not going after his brother, but Elena needed him right now. He will deal with Damon later.

* * *

**AN/** This is it for the first chapter. I have completed chapter two and three, and currently on chapter four. However, they are in my notebook so I have to type them down. I will publish one chapter per week. So, in the meantime, tell me what you think and you can also read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Jeremy, Bonnie  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 2/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here it is now. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Or the lyrics of the song.

**AN/** Hi! For this chapter I've decided to include the lyrics of one song that I thought fit perfectly. Keith Urban: Tonight I Wanna Cry

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For the next two weeks no one heard or seen Damon. Stefan was the only one who knew where his brother was, and that was only because one night, while he was looking for him, he saw him entering Alaric's apartment building, carrying a box. He suspected it was full of Bourbon bottles. He could still feel his brother's pain, and what worried him the most was, with every day that passed, the pain grew stronger. Sometimes, the pain was dulled, but that was thanks to the alcohol Damon consumed. Several days later, Stefan noticed that their blood supply they kept in the basement fridge was still untouched. Sighing, he took ten blood bags and headed toward Damon's hideout. He knocked, and very drunk Damon, opened the door.

"What do you want, brother?"

"I brought you the blood. You can't live only on alcohol." Stefan answered, handing him the bag.

"Since when do you care what happens to me? You got what you always wanted. Elena, and me out of your life. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Stefan was taken aback by the pure hatred in Damon's voice and in his eyes. Tears threatened, but he bite them back. All he knew was he had to get through this thick wall Damon surrounded himself with.

"I don't want you out of my life, Damon. You are my brother."

Without any comment, Damon turned and sat on the sofa, continuing what he was doing. Drinking.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away  
_

Stefan entered and sat beside him. Since he was never in Alaric's apartment before, he looked around. He was surprised to find most of the stuff that were from Damon's room in Boarding House. Like two small nightstands that were usually by Damon's bed, now were by Alaric's. Lamps, decorative bowls, three paintings. And, those things actually seemed like they belong here. They fitted perfectly alongside the rest of the furniture. One part of the wall caught his attention. It was covered with pictures. Looking closer, he noticed those were the pictures of Damon and Alaric. Apparently, while they were looking for him while he was with Klaus, they also made memories. Memories of their time together. Seeing how happy they were on those pictures made Stefan even guiltier. He turned toward his brother.

"Damon, I know you're hurting and I want to help you. This has nothing to do with Elena. It's about you and me. I care about you, I love you. I can feel your pain and you can feel mine. You know I'm deeply sorry Alaric died, but drinking and hiding here in his apartment won't bring him back. Please let me in. Let me help you."

Damon didn't answer. Stefan sighed and walked toward the door. But just before he left, Damon's voice stopped him.

"There is nothing you can do to help. It's your fault he died. Just leave me alone and forget you have a brother." Damon said. In his perverse way, he wanted to hurt Stefan. Even though he actually didn't blamed Stefan, well not completely. No, the real guilty one was the man he saw each time he looked in the mirror.

"I won't give up on you." Stefan said and closed the door behind him. It was then he let the tears down.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry  
_

_**IFYP**_

More days passed. Elena was doing well with help from Caroline and Stefan. She learned to control the thirst and now she could even be around other people without vamping out. Jeremy was great support whenever she would come home and cry herself to sleep. Her emotions were hirewire, and sometimes it was too much for her to handle.

She entered the Grill and gasped when her eyes landed on the seat at the bar that was now occupied. She hadn't seen him since that day in the morgue, and she wanted to talk to him. She was still confused why he was acting like this, why he went missing for so long, why he was pushing her and everyone else away. She tried to talk with Stefan, tried to find out where Damon was because she was certain he knew. But he didn't tell her. She remembered those two compulsions. They met first. Before the car accident with her parents. And she remembered what she told him over the phone on her way back to Mystic Falls.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

_"__If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice of who got the goodbye…who would it be?__"_

_"__I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I never unfell for him.__"_

_"__Oh, yeah, I get it. It's Stefan…it's always gonna be Stefan.__"_

_"__I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now…and I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe, if you and I met first…__"_

_"__Yeah, maybe…__"_

END OF THE FLASHBACK

He knew all along that they met first and didn't say a word. How must her words hurt him… And she didn't even know…

And then, there was another one.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

_"__Cute PJ's.__"_

_"__I'm tired, Damon.__"_

_"__I brought you this.__"__ He said, and in his hand was her vervain necklace. _

_"__I thought it was gone. Thank you.__"__ However, when she tried to catch it, he didn't allowed it. __"__Please give it back.__"_

_"__I just have to say something.__"_

_"__Why do you have to say it with my necklace?__"_

_"__Well, what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.__"_

_"__Damon, don't go there.__"__ She sighed, knowing what he wanted to say. _

_"__No. I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does.__"__ After a kiss on her forehead, he sighed. __"__God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do.__"_

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Elena took a deep breath and walked toward Damon.

"That seat is taken." Damon said flatly, not even looking at her, and she barely recognized his voice.

"But there is no one sitting here." She said confused, when Damon abruptly looked at her with such hatred in his eyes, she actually took a step back. Then she remembered who used to sit here. She moved to the other side of Damon, and said firmly.

"Damon, we need to talk."

Damon didn't say a word, he just continued drinking and looking at empty space. Elena suspected this is going to be difficult, but not this much.

"I remember everything." She watched Damon closely, looking for any indication he heard her. Finding none, she sighed and continued. "One of my highlights of my transition, remembering everything that you compelled me to forget. Like how you and I met first. You were the stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Damon asked, but she was certain his voice was emotionless.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

She didn't know why he was acting like this, what had she done wrong, so she said nothing.

"I didn't think so. Are we done here? By the way, that's not all you remember." Damon said, then stood up and walked away.

It took her few moments to recover from the shock. First, it was the way he spoke to her. So cold and distant. And the second, his eyes. It was the first time she saw his, usually, warm blue eyes lifeless, dull, without any trace of light and warmth. If she didn't knew better, she would think he switched off his emotions. _'But that can't be it, could it?'_ She thought, then ran after him.

"Damon! Wait! What's going on? Why are you like this?" She asked, catching up with him by his car.

"Leave me alone!" He warned, not turning back.

"Damon? Please talk to me! What ever it is, we'll work it over. But please don't shut me out." Elena pleaded, and tried to touch him so that he would look at her.

Big mistake. She felt him flinch as if he was burned by vervain. However, she regretted he wish as soon he turned. There it was. The hatred in his eyes. But, this time, he seemed more violent. Her eyes widened in fear when he spoke.

"Don't ever touch me again! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Brother. Calm down." Stefan said calmly, but he was anything but.

He and Caroline had just arrived and could hear the conversation between Damon and Elena. He was surprised to hear Damon met Elena first. He wondered what was the other memory she got. Although he had his suspicion. He was standing one step away from his brother, and the emotion waves he was receiving almost crippled him. This was the first time he wished they didn't have that kind of bond. It was too much. And Elena didn't help one bit.

"Stefan, I would advise you to keep her away from me, otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions." Damon said, opening the door of his car.

"Damon? I'm Elena. Not Katherine." Elena said, thinking that now, that she didn't had the pulse, he thought she was actually Katherine.

"I know very well who you are, Elena. Leave me the hell alone." He said and drove off.

Elena turned toward Stefan and asked. "Stefan? What's wrong with him? Why did he act like this? Did he switched off his emotions? If he did, why? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't tell you. However, he didn't switch them off, that much is certain."

"What? Why can't you tell me? Please Stefan? He needs our help!"

"I'm sorry. I can't. And trust me, it's for the best to keep away from him right now." Stefan answered. No, he couldn't betray his brother's trust.

"You don't think he would actually hurt Elena?" Caroline asked, appalled. She was also worried. Not even in his worst, Damon never lashed out at Elena like that.

"I don't know." Stefan confessed. "But you better stay away from him." He added then went after his brother.

* * *

**AN/** That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it is too short but I had to stop here. Next; the memorial, slightly changed. The truth will come out.

Reviews, reviews, reviews! I'm craving for reviews! * pleading look*

Big thanks to everyone who put this story as their favorite one and on their follow list. See ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Jeremy, Bonnie  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 3/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

**AN/**/ Hey everyone! First, big thanks to all of you who put this story on their favorite list and who is following. And especially to those who reviewed! Thank you! It means so much to me! Second, I think this story will have alt least seven chapters. I have so many ideas!

In this chapter, like I've mentioned in the AN at the end of the chapter 2, it's time for the Memorial. I used the scene from the episode, but expanded it a bit. And the truth will come out! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Damon was sitting in Alaric's classroom when voices reached him. It was Saturday, and it was nighttime. No one was supposed to be on the school grounds. He sighed when he recognized who it was. The whole Scooby Gang. Even though he really didn't wanted, he got up and went to see what were they up to.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are going to finish the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan answered, carefully watching his brother, while handing the paper lanterns to Elena and the rest. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. Or close ourselves from everyone. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

Stefan noticed Damon's walls were up as soon he mentioned the memorial and letting go. He also noticed Damon refused looking everywhere but him. And that everyone else noticed Damon's strange behavior.

"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon mocked, emotionlessly.

Stefan sighed, knowing his words were hurting Damon. But Elena and the rest of them needed this. Even if it was only an illusion. "Yeah, we need to do this."

"What YOU need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. YOU have more important things to do right now than this."

Everyone noticed how he didn't include himself in that 'to do plan'. Stefan felt sadness, he knew what that meant. Damon planed to leave. Elena's heart broke hearing his cold voice. She desperately wanted to say something, anything, but their last conversation stopped her. Caroline was secretly happy, as well as Bonnie. And Jeremy? Well, he wasn't quite alone because Alaric was right beside him. He was confused when Elena told him how Damon acted toward her, but when she left to her room, Alaric appeared and told him everything. So, beside Stefan, he knew why Damon was like this.

"This is for my uncle Zack, and my friend Lexi, and for Alaric." Stefan said, but when he mentioned Alaric's name, he looked at his brother, while lighting the lantern.

"This is for Vicki." Matt continued, lighting his lantern.

"This is for my dad. And Tyler's." Caroline said next.

Jeremy looked at his sister. "This is for our parents. For Vicki." He said, looking ad Matt. "Anna, Jenna and Alaric." Saying the last name, he looked at Damon and tried to hand him the lighter, but Damon refused, shaking his head.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Damon said, then walked away.

He could feel eyes on him while he walked toward the woods. His eyes were full of tears. He didn't want to let go of Ric. He couldn't. he could still hear them. Bonnie and Elena were the last who said their goodbyes. The dark night was suddenly lit with floating lanterns in the air. He started walking faster, until he was practically running toward the Boarding House, wishing he could just switch off his emotions. But doing that would also meant losing his humanity, losing the love he felt, and still feel for his best friend, his lover, his love.

Stefan found him in front of the fireplace with half empty bottle of Bourbon, an hour later.

"You have to let him go, Damon." Stefan said, and since Damon obviously didn't want to talk, he sighed and went upstairs toward his room.

Just before dawn, Stefan heard the front door open then close. Without thinking, he went after his brother. He knew where he was heading. To the cemetery. He hoped his brother will say his goodbye to Alaric, but he was wrong. What he overheard broke his heart.

_**IFYP**_

"Did you saw what they did? Floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a newsflash, we're not Japanese!

Letting go of the past. You can't be my past! You are my present, I thought you will be my future. I had so many plans for us! We would move to Italy, travel around the world together. You would publish that book you were writing…I've read what you wrote so far. It's brilliant, by the way. We would be together forever.

Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay, or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say. 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left, is a hole in your heart where that somebody that you cared about used to be. A hole that is getting bigger and bigger with every day that passes. All that is left is a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong.

Do you know what Stefan told me earlier? That I have to let you go. But, I can't do that! I can't let you go! You were my best friend. My only friend in over a century. My lover. Katherine, Rose, Andie, Elena…what I felt for them is nothing compared to what I felt for you. What I still feel for you. I never told you this, thinking we'll have time, but I love you. I love you so much! You were my strength, my rock, my conscience. And now…now I'm left with nothing. Only memories and wishful thinking. What am I going to do with all this emotions? So much pain that sometimes I wish I could just push the stake through my heart, or stand in the sun without my stupid ring. At least then we will be together! Maybe I'll do just that. It would be so easy…but then I think of Stefan. He would be left with nothing…

I feel so betrayed and angry every time I see Stefan or Elena. Or when I see myself in the mirror…

Because she choose her friend, you died. Because Stefan listened to her, you died. Because I've killed you two times, Ester messed with you, and you died. Because I didn't protect you better, you died. You died in my arms and I never had the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you… Half of my heart and soul is gone… How am I supposed to live now when you're not around? I love you! I love you so much, Ric!"

_**IFYP**_

Stefan heard Damon's voice cracking at the end, and the night was soon filled with heartbreaking sobs. Never in his life had he seen his brother sobbing, not even crying. It literally broke his heart. It was now he realized how much Damon loved Alaric. He must've made some sound, because in the next second, Damon was standing in front of him, anger flashing through his eyes.

"What are you doing here, brother? Spying on me?"

"I'm sorry, Damon! I can't tell you how sorry I am! I never realized you loved him that much!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Damon said flatly. "What's done s done. Goodbye Stefan." Damon said, even though he could feel Stefan's pain after hearing everything. But he couldn't stay here. Not in this town, with all the memories…

"You're leaving?" Stefan asked, his eyes wide. He knew this was coming, but he was still not prepared.

"I have nothing left in this town."

"You have me! I'm here. And Elena." When Damon said nothing, he continued. "Please brother? I need you!"

"I can't. Goodbye." Damon said, looking into the eyes of his brother, as if asking for forgiveness.

He never thought it would be this hard leaving his baby brother, but for now, he needed to be alone. He heard Stefan's whispering words.

"Goodbye, big brother. I love you and I'll be waiting for you to come back."

_**IFYP**_

Unknown to, both Stefan and Damon, Elena and Caroline heard everything too. Neither of them were dry-eyed after hearing Damon talking to Alaric's grave. Caroline realized Damon had indeed had a heart, and she was no longer angry with him. She actually felt sorry for both Salvatore brothers. She knew what is like to lose somebody you loved. Looking at her friend, she noticed Elena was silently crying.

Elena now knew why Damon acted toward her the way he did. She was alive and Alaric wasn't. And Damon blamed her and Stefan for the choice she made. In that moment, all she thought was saving the life of her childhood friend, never once thinking that if she dies, another person will die with her. The spell that linked hers and Alaric's life together never crossed her mind. And he died in Damon's arms. Right after her phone call. The guilt she felt was overwhelming and she didn't know what to do to fix things. And now, Damon was gone. Stefan lost his brother because of her. And she lost him too. She was in love with him, and she realized it too late. If she was honest with herself, she lost him a long time ago. Not knowing what to do, she took the easy way. She ran, leaving Caroline alone.

Caroline didn't know what to do. Should she ran after Elena, or comfort Stefan. Sighing, she walked toward the vampire who was crying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan." She said and hugged him.

"Caroline? What? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, wiping the tears of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I went hunting with Elena, and we…"

"How much did you hear?" Stefan interrupted her.

"All of it."

"So, now you know. And Elena too." It was a statement, not a question, but Caroline answered anyway.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. But, why didn't they tell us about them being together?"

"I don't know. I've knew it for months, accidentally caught them making out, but I swore not to tell. And now, I've lost my brother."

"He will return. Maybe not now, but someday. You have an eternity with him."

"I don't know about that. You see, Damon and I, we have strong bond. We can feel each other emotions, even when we were humans. His pain…when Elena died, I felt his heart breaking. And Alaric died in his arms!"

"How can that be? I've never heard of anything like that before." Caroline asked, confused.

"I don't know. Come, let's go."

"Do you think he will be okay eventually?" Caroline asked, while they were walking toward her house.

"I don't know. I'm afraid he will try to kill himself. He really loved Alaric. And now, he feels he lost everything. I can't lose him, Caroline! He is the only family I have left. He is my brother!"

"We will think of something." Caroline tried to comfort her friend, but she was also at loss of what to do.

_**IFYP**_

During the next few weeks, Stefan rarely left the comfort of his room. Or better, Damon's room. He couldn't deal with both his, and Damon's emotions. Damon was still in pain, but he was alive. Where exactly, was another matter. He needed his brother. He felt so alone, even though Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy tried their best to comfort him.

Alaric was also absent. Jeremy told Stefan he appeared when they had their memorial, and that he knows about Damon and Alaric. Since he couldn't keep secrets from Bonnie, he told her what was going on. She was surprised at first, and then Elena told her what she overheard with Caroline. Same as her blonde friend, she felt sorry for Damon. So she started looking through her Grimoires for a way to bring Alaric back. So far, she didn't found anything. She wasn't doing that for Damon, she still held a grudge toward him, but for Stefan. He missed his brother, and even she had to admit that while Damon was with Alaric, he was tolerable. So, in one way, bringing Alaric back would make Damon happy, and Stefan would have his brother back.

_**IFYP**_

"Stefan!" Jeremy and Bonnie entered the Boarding House. "We may found the way!" Jeremy yelled happily, but then he noticed Stefan on the floor, crying and holding his hand on his heart. "Stefan?" They rushed toward the vampire. "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing him! I'm losing my brother!" Stefan spoke brokenly.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"This was delivered this morning." Stefan explained, looking at them and opening his hand.

It was Damon's day ring. Jeremy gasped, knowing what that meant. If Damon sent his day ring to his brother, he was about to kill himself. If he wasn't dead already.

"Wait! You said you're losing him! That means there's still hope, right?" Jeremy asked.

"I can still feel his pain." Stefan answered.

"Look, we may found the way to bring Alaric back, but we need the blood of a strong vampire. An Original." Bonnie said.

Stefan lifted his head, and looked at the witch. She could see a small trace of hope forming in his green eyes. He ran toward his room, Jeremy and Bonnie right behind him, and looked for his cell phone. He found it under his pillow. Finding who he was looking for, he pressed the dial button.

"Elijah, I need your help!"

* * *

**AN**/ Uh, uh. Elijah is making an appearance! How will he help Stefan? Will he help him? And the truth had come out. What do you think about Damon's monologue on Alaric's grave?

We have a long way ahead of us, so…

Reviews, reviews, reviews! I'm craving for reviews! * pleading look*

Big thanks to everyone who put this story as their favorite one and on their follow list. See ya next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Jeremy, Bonnie, OC1  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 4/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

**AN/** It is a new week and a new chapter. Ok, Elijah is making an appearance and there will be also one OC character in this chapter. In chapter 5 I intend adding one more OC character. And that one will be a surprise for all of you Elijah lovers. This story will have few pairings and I hope you will like what I have in store for our favorite Salvatore brothers, Bonnie, Elijah, Jeremy and Caroline. This is far from over and let's just enjoy the tide.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC character Marie

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elijah was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspapers, sitting on the sunny terrace of his home. He was five hours drive away from Mystic Falls, in a house no one knew about. It was secluded by a forest, and not quite easily found. Here, he had peace, but he was also close by if one of his siblings got himself into trouble.

The house was neither big nor small, but to him it was perfect. He fell in love with it as soon as he saw it five decades ago.

Even though it was morning and he was alone, he was still dressed as a gentleman, wearing a suit. The ring of his phone disturbed the calmness, and he sighed. It was too good to be true. Raising his brow after seeing the ID number, he answered.

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore?"

"Elijah, I need your help. You are the only one who can save him! I beg you!"

Elijah could hear the anguish in Stefan's voice, so he assumed it was about his brother Damon, who, he suspected, managed to get himself into another trouble.

"What did he do this time? Don't tell me he managed to piss off Klaus again?" Elijah sighed.

"No, it has nothing to do with either of your siblings, I assure you. But, he will die if you don't help me. Please, Elijah?" Stefan begged. "The family means everything to you, just like Damon, my brother, means everything to me."

"Very well. I'm not in Mystic Falls right now, but I will be at your house in a few hours."

"Thank you."

Closing the phone, Elijah started thinking about the strange conversation he just had. Something about young Salvatore's tone, urged him to hurry. Even though he seemed and acted indifferent toward the Salvatore's, the truth was, he actually liked them. Especially the older one, Damon. They would do anything for the people they love, and he admired that in them. Sometimes, Damon reminded him of himself when, he too, was young and impulsive. True, he wasn't that much reckless, he always thought things over before acting, but the older he got, the smarter he became. Damon would too, in time. That is, if he lived that long. The Salvatore brothers intrigued him. They were different like day and night, but in the same time, they were the same. Like two halves of one soul. Even though they fought, he could see the connection between them. If there wasn't a woman between them, they would actually get along. Sighing, he started preparing for the long drive back to Mystic Falls, and soon, he was on his way.

**IFYP**

"So?" Jeremy asked as soon Stefan lowered his phone on the table near him.

"He will be here in few hours." Stefan answered, and both Jeremy and Bonnie let out breaths they were holding through the whole conversation. "What is this spell you were talking about?" He asked, remembering.

"We've found this spell in one of the Grimoires. Basically, it brings a person back from the dead, but I'm not sure about it." Bonnie said, showing Stefan the spell. "It also says there will be consequences. It's not the one I used for Jeremy, he was dead for ten-twenty minutes, Alaric has been for a long time. It also requires the blood of a very strong vampire, the older the better. That's why I suggested one of the Originals. How did you think of Elijah?"

"Well, he seemed like the safest choice. Rebekah wouldn't do it, neither would Kol, and Klaus...let's just say I don't want to own him." Stefan elaborated.

"How are you feeling? You seemed in a lot of pain when we arrived." Jeremy asked worriedly.

"The pain is still here." Stefan sighed. "Damon must've dull it with alcohol. That is how I know he is alive. If I can feel him, there is still hope."

"The only thing now to do is wait, I guess." Bonnie said, and both Jeremy and Stefan nodded.

**IFYP**

By the time Elijah arrived, Caroline and Elena were in the Boarding House as well. Bonnie and Jeremy told them what the plan was, while Stefan just sat there. He felt drained. However, he was prepared to do everything to get Damon back, safe and happy. He still felt Damon's pain, and it was getting stronger. He hoped they would find him soon, before he does something stupid like ending his life.

"Good day everyone." Elijah greeted them. "So, what is going on?"

Stefan, being the one who called him, told him the whole story. About Damon and Alaric being together, how he can feel Damon's emotions, what he received early in the morning, and their plan on bringing Alaric back. Also, why he was needed.

After hearing everything, he thought Stefan was right calling him. He agreed with Stefan about his siblings. Then he took a look at the spell Bonnie found. Second later, he was certain he'd seen that spell before and that it's not what they want.

"First of all, I'm glad you decided to call me first, before casting this spell. I've seen it before, and trust me, this is the wrong one. This will only bring Alaric's body back, his soul will remain on the other side." Noticing how the faces around him instantly fell, he continued. "However, I may know someone who can help. If you allow me to make a call, she will explain what to do next." Elijah went outside, and two minutes later, he returned. "She is in, and she will be here in a moment or two."

"How? Is she here in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"No. You see, this person is one of my oldest friends, a vampire witch. She will cast a spell to project herself here, while still being in her home. I think she is in Paris now. Fashion week. Now Bonnie, I need you to make a witches pentagram on the floor and lit the candles around it. Then make a spell of recognition so she can sense where we are."

Stefan and Caroline moved the furniture so that the middle of the room was empty. Bonnie drew a pentagram on the floor with a chalk and she put five elements on each point. Spirit, water, air, earth and fire. Elena and Caroline placed the candles around, forming a circle around the pentagram. Bonnie casted a spell that lit all the candles then proceeded on to a recognition spell that she found in one of her Grimoires. Several moments later, the flames went higher, and a woman in her twenties appeared in front of them.

She was beautiful. Jeremy's jaws dropped, but luckily, no one saw it, since everyone was focused on Elijah's friend. Her long, straight blue hair was pulled in a very fashion and elegant way, but few strands of it reached to her slim waist. She was dressed in a strapless cocktail red dress, which fit her like a glove.

"Bonjour, ma cherie Elijah, and hello to everyone else here!" She greeted them with a smile. "How can I help?"

"Let me introduce everyone first." Elijah smiled, said their names, and then turned to the woman in the circle. "This is Marie, my dearest friend."

"Nice to meet you all." She said, looking at the stunned group. "So, why did you pull me out from my fashion party, Elijah? When you said you wanted to bring someone back from the dead, I was very surprised."

"It's a long story, but Stefan's brother Damon -" He pointed at Stefan. "-lost his best friend and lover recently, thanks to my mother who tried to kill us all. He is about to do something Stefan doesn't want, so he asked me to help. We will tell you more when you get here, but for now just bring your Grimoires."

Marie was quiet for awhile, knowing what Elijah didn't say. For a vampire, when someone loses the person he/she loves, the only way to deal with the pain is death.

"Please?" Stefan pleaded. "I beg you. He is my brother, I can't lose him. If bringing Alaric back is the only way that will keep him alive, I'll do it! No matter the cost. We found one spell, but Elijah said it was the wrong one. If you know a way, please help us."

"You really love your brother." It was a statement, not a question, but Stefan answered anyway.

"Yes, I do."

"What was the spell you found?" Marie asked, and Bonnie opened the Grimoire to show her. After reading it, she agreed with Elijah. "No, no! You should never cast this spell. Not only it would not work properly, the witch who uses it would also be in danger of losing her soul. By the way, you're a strong one. I can sense it through this recognition spell. Who are you?"

"Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie answered, glad she was recognized as a strong witch.

"A Bennett? Oh may! I knew few of your ancestors. Well, it is nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you too. So, will you help us?"

"Yes. We will be there tomorrow and I will bring my Grimoires with me. I shall text Elijah the things you'll need so you'll be prepared. "Marie answered.

"When you say 'we', you don't mean..." Elijah asked uncomfortably.

"Si, ma cherie. Annette will be coming with me." Hearing the name, Elijah actually blushed, and she laughed knowingly.

"See you soon. Au revoir." And then she was gone.

"Your friend seems like a really nice person." Caroline commented.

"She is. She was turned 763 years ago, as well as her sister." Elijah answered.

"Who is Annette? You seemed a bit flushed when Marie said she was coming too." Caroline smirked, brazenly.

Before, she would never do that, she was too scared of the Original, but sometimes her tongue was faster than her brain.

Instead of getting angry at her question, he blushed. He was a closed person, didn't like anyone prying into his life. Strangely, he was relaxed.

"Well, she...um..." He found himself stammering. "We used to date few centuries ago." He finally admitted.

Caroline seemed satisfied with that answer, but Elena and Bonnie, who knew the blonde from when they were in diapers, groaned. Elijah and Annette will be her new matchmaking couple.  
Several moments later, Elijah got a text and he read it aloud.

"Ok. This is what will be needed. Both subjects, their blood, my blood, Stefan's blood, full moon, and a strong and refreshed witch. She will bring the rest with her. And they will be here tomorrow at noon." Elijah finished.

"Two problems. We don't have Damon or his blood and Alaric is buried, and also, we don't have his blood." Jeremy said.

"I think Meredith has Alaric's blood. I know she poked him a lot when he was 'evil'." Elena commented, and Stefan agreed, nodding.

"I'll ask her. But, what about Damon? Sure, I can feel him, but I don't know where he is." Stefan said, then grimaced. "The pain is getting stronger."

"I can help you with that." Elijah said. "If you allow me to enter your mind, I can follow him through you, and actually see what he sees."

"Do it. What ever it takes." Stefan agreed instantly.

"Okay. Hold my hands, close your eyes and focus on Damon." Elijah instructed.

Focusing on the task, he entered Stefan's mind. In an instant, he felt intense pain. Following the link, he went deeper and found himself in Damon's mind. He saw a dark room, full with empty Bourbon bottles. He saw himself, well, Damon, lying on the bed. Since nothing in the room gave clues to indicate Damon's whereabouts, he went farther, searching through Damon's memories. All that Damon did was drinking and lying on the bed. When he finished with one place, he went to another. Still, it wasn't good enough. Then he saw something. A sign on the road. Now he knew. However, he was curious how strong was this strange bond the Salvatore brothers have. He had his suspicion, but he wanted to be sure. Flashes of their life went through his mind. He saw Damon talking on Alaric's grave, felt his hate toward Elena and resentment toward Stefan. He felt pain when Alaric died in his arms. He felt small amount of pain after Elena told him she was returning to Mystic Falls before she died. He witnessed how the friendship slowly became love. He saw and felt both Damon's and Stefan's emotions. The war, their struggle with blood, Katherine, the different relationship with their father, the death of their mother… Going further in the past, he saw and felt everything until the Salvatore brothers were born. And now, his suspicion was proved. Slowly exiting Stefan's mind, he unlinked them.

"I apologize for my curiosity, for I went further through your and Damon's memories." Elijah spoke after taking a few deep breaths. He considered himself a strong vampire, but even he couldn't bear that much pain. He wondered how Damon could handle it this long.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Did you find him?" Stefan asked tiredly.

Elijah saw everyone was focused on him and Stefan, waiting for his answer. However, what he learned would be a shock to them, so he spoke carefully.

"I have good and bad news. The good one it that I know where he is, and the bad one...there's no way to sugarcoat it...he is dying."

"What!?" Everyone asked in shock and Stefan had tears in his eyes. Apparently, he knew that was coming.

"There's more. I've only heard of few cases like yours. This strong bond you have with Damon when you can feel each other emotions is called soul bond. But I have never heard it happening between brothers and the fact you were also soul bonded while human... However, the soul bond has a down side."

"I know where you're heading with this. If one dies, the other follows, right?" Stefan interrupted him, and Elijah nodded.

"But you said Damon is dying." Jeremy was the first who found his voice after hearing the news. However, he suspected what will be reviled next. And he was right.

"Damon and Alaric are also soul bonded." Stefan answered. "Because Alaric died, he is dying of a broken heart. If we don't bring Alaric back, Damon will follow, then I will follow Damon."

"No! I can't lose you too!" Elena cried and ran from the room. Caroline and Bonnie went after her.

It was too much for her to handle. She was losing too many people. She was on the porch, crying her heart out when she felt comforting arms envelop her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything will turn alright, you'll see." Bonnie said to her best friend.

"Yeah dear, we will bring Alaric back so you won't lose Stefan." Caroline added.

Being vampires, they could hear the conversation inside. Well, Bonnie couldn't.

Jeremy was worried about his sister after she ran away, but since the girls went after her, he knew she didn't need him. He returned his thoughts on the Salvatore brothers and asked.

"But how is possible that Damon is soul bonded to both Stefan and Alaric? I thought that soul bond works only when people are in love with each other, which would explain Alaric, but Stefan is his brother."

"I really don't know. I guess Damon is one special person. I do know that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is why." Elijah mused.

Stefan heard the admiration in Elijah's voice, and he looked at the older vampire, but decided against saying anything. Besides, Elijah was busy typing on his phone. When he was done, he explained.

"My guess is that Damon and Stefan had a strong blood bond while human, which somehow triggered the soul bond as well, that continued and magnified when they were turned. And, well, Alaric is obviously Damon's true love. His soulmate."

"You know- "Caroline said returning."-I just realized something. If Stefan and Damon were soul bonded while they were human, would that mean that if Katherine turned only one of them, both of them would die?"

Stefan eyes widened. He never thought about it that way. But it was true. He spoke grimly.

"I can't believe I will say this, but for once, Katherine did one thing right. I just can't forgive myself being angry at Damon for so long. And I'm sure if he knew about this, he would feel the same. Speaking of..." He turned toward Elijah. "You said you know where he is. Can we go and het him?"

"No need. While we were talking, I already texted few of my people who work for me in that area, and told them to bring him here." Elijah answered.

"Thank you. But he won't go peacefully. He will fight them. You know what he is like when he senses danger." Stefan said worriedly.

"My orders were strict. Bring him here alive and unharmed. If necessary, vervain him. How will you feel if they'll have to do that?"

"I won't feel it. Only his emotions."

"Good. Then I will leave for now and come by tomorrow. Tell Bonnie she has to rest too, if we want the spell to work. Luckily, the full moon will be three to five nights from today, so we won't have to wait long. You also have to dig up Alaric and get his blood from Dr. Fell. And lots of candles, I suppose." Elijah said, standing up, planning to leave, when Stefan's voice stopped him.

"You could stay here if you want. God knows we have enough empty rooms in this house. I suppose the girls and Jeremy will stay as well."

Elijah thought for a moment then agreed. "If that won't be too much trouble I would like to stay. I don't want my siblings to know I'm in town."

"No trouble at all, and our blood supply is also at your disposal. Come, let me show you your room."

Caroline and Jeremy went with them upstairs and after Stefan showed them their rooms, he went to the basement and prepared a cell for his brother. Mattress and pillows, blood, alcohol and Damon's favorite book 'Gone with the wind'. Anything he could think of, that would make Damon's stay in the cell more comfortable. He remembered the last time he locked Damon in here. It was soon after he returned, while he was acting he was bad. Yes, Stefan knew it was all an act trying to push everyone out. Shaking the bad memories away, he went outside where he found Bonnie and Elena. She was calmer now so he told them about their stay.

**IFYP**

It was the middle of the night, when Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy went to the cemetery to dig up Alaric.

"Strange things had happen to me but I never thought I would end up doing this." Jeremy commented.

The three of them worked fast and soon they brought the casket to the Boarding House. Stefan already got Alaric's blood from Meredith, who luckily, didn't want to know why it was needed for. Caroline and Elena went to buy all the candles they could find, and Bonnie was sleeping, gathering the strength she would need for the spell.  
And Elijah? He was in his room, lying on the bed and thinking of the woman he last seen 417 years ago. Although he was in contact with Marie, he avoided her sister. And she avoided him. And tomorrow their paths will meet once more. He will see her again.

* * *

**AN/** So, the truth behind the brothers strange bond has been reviled. What do you think?  
Elijah agreed to help. Sorry if he seems a bit OOC, but I always thought he would act like this in the environment he felt comfortable and around people he could trust.  
Next, Marie and Annette will meet the gang in person, and Damon will be brought home as well.  
The operation 'bring Alaric back' is in motion.  
See you next week. Oh, if you have any matchmaking ideas, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, OC1, OC2  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 5/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my two OC; Marie and Annette

**AN/** Okay, in this chapter an introduction will be made. My two OC will arrive and meet the gang. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was gathered in the den of the Boarding House when a car pulled over. Several moments later, a knock was heard and Stefan, as the host, went to open the door. He barely managed not to drop his jaw at the two most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Well, beside Elena, of course. Marie was more beautiful in person then when he saw her the day before, when she appeared in front of them, using magic. And Annette? Well, now he understood why Elijah was so nervous. She was exquisite. _'Only angels look like that.'_ He thought. Both women were aware what kind of expression they made, so they didn't mind the fact they were still standing at the doorway. Suddenly, Stefan realized where they were, and he blushed.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Please, come in."

"Thank you. Stefan, meet my sister Annette. Annette, this is Stefan." Marie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan." Annette said, holding out her hand. She was surprised when Stefan, instead of just shaking it, he took her hand, and like a proper southern gentleman, kissed the back of her hand.

"Won't I get the same treatment?" Marie pouted playfully, lifting her hand in the air.

"Of course you shall." Stefan blushed once again, but he covered it by kissing Marie's hand.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Marie laughed, then asked. "Now, where is my dear Elijah?"

"Right this way." Stefan answered, and all three of them walked toward the den, where the rest of the group waited for them.

**IFYP**

While they were waiting and listening, Caroline was looking at Elijah. With satisfaction, she noticed when he became very nervous hearing, what she assumed was, Annette's voice, and how his eyes went toward the entrance. She was curious what Annette look like, when only her voice could made Elijah tremble. It wasn't visible to the rest who were there, but she had a good eye, and she was focused on him. She only hoped Annette was nothing alike Katherine, since she knew Elijah was, a long time ago, in love with that bitch. Her matchmaking mind was already making planes. She noticed that both Elena and Bonnie gave her a warning look, but she paid them no mind.

Elijah was a mess. For the first time in his whole life, he felt like a schoolboy, waiting for his date. Part of him was thrilled he would see her again, however the other part was terrified. When he heard her voice, he could swear his undead heart started beating faster, and he noticed he was trembling. All the emotions he was holding deep inside erupted, and he barely forced himself to stay put in the chair he was sitting on, and not rushing toward her. He wondered if she was still that sweet, caring woman she was centuries ago. How will she react seeing him after all the time that passed? How will he react? Yes, he was definitely a mess, although nothing of his inner turmoil was visible on his face. He learned a long time ago to mask his feelings under a neutral expression. That was how he was able to stay alive for a thousand years. Never show any trace of emotions...

Finally, Stefan arrived with Marie and Annette. Everyone except Elijah had the same reaction. Their jaws dropped at the site of the two smiling goddesses.

They were dressed casually, dark blue jeans and a top with a cardigan, and no one would thing they were century's old vampires, but they did draw attention with their beauty. Marie was the younger of the two. She was stuck forever in her 23rd year of her life. Annette was older, but not that much. She was 27. Both of them were blondes, the only difference was that Marie's hair was a bit darker than Annette's. Both had the same heart shape face, full red lips and deep green eyes.

**IFYP**

Both women were looking forward to meet this strange group that was gathered to save two souls. Marie told her sister only what Elijah told her. They were needed to bring one person from the dead. Best friend and lover of Stefan's brother, Damon. At first, Annette didn't want to come, since she knew Elijah would be here, but Marie managed to convince her. She was a sucker for love and happy endings. And she wanted to do some heavy magic.

Annette was smiling, looking at the group in front of her, that is until she saw one person she thought she would never see again. Pain, anger, loss and betrayal were what she felt in that moment. Her smile fell and she turned toward her one and true love.

"What is the meaning of this, Elijah?" She asked through her teeth, barely controlling her anger.

Everyone was stunned hearing her cold voice. And scared. She was an old vampire and a witch, someone who you want to be friends with, not an enemy. The warm temperature in the room fell drastically. Marie was looking at her sister, not understanding what was wrong. As far as she knew, neither she nor Annette knew anyone in this room but Elijah. Before Elijah could answer, Annette asked.

"Why is Katherine here?"

Elena's eyes went wide. _'Oh God. This is not happening._' She thought. She could see her friends were suddenly alerted.

"She is not Katherine, Annette. This is Elena, her doppelganger." Elijah explained.

"Oh?" She asked mockingly. "I thought the doppelganger was human. She obviously is not. Who do you take me for, Elijah?" She asked, looking straight at Elena, her eyes narrowed. She could feel and sense the fear coming from the girl when she spoke.

"I died recently."

"Rebekah, my sister, was the one who killed her. My mother casted a spell binding Elena's life with a person we will try to bring back." Elijah said, praying she would believe him. Of all the possible ways their first meeting would go, after all the time that passed, this was not one of them.

Marie gasped hearing the name of a woman who broke her sister's heart. In the time Elijah and Annette were together, she was in Europe, traveling, and learning magic. When she came back, Elijah was gone and her sister brokenhearted. She never told her what went wrong, only that there was a woman, named Katherine. Since then, both Annette and Elijah avoided each other. And her sister never fell in love again.

Annette was intrigued with the story Elijah told, and her emotions subdued. However, she was still not convinced. This girl was way too similar to a person she hated the most. Because of Katherine, her heart was broken.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said and walked toward Elena. She saw and sensed when everyone became alert and protective for the girl, and that intrigued her more.

"Give me your hands and look me in the eyes." She ordered, and Elena, timidly and very scared, placed her hands in hers.

Being a vampire and a witch, she had one strong ability. Simply by touch she could see the whole life of a person she was touching. And their essence. And if she would also look in that person eyes, she could see their soul. And that is why she was needed for the spell. Several moments later, she let go of Elena's hand, and spoke truthfully.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Elena. I was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me. I saw how truly remarkable person you are and why everyone is so protective over you. I hope we can start over."

Elena smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you, Annette."

"It's nice to meet you too, Elena." Annette smiled back.

**IFYP**

After that, everyone relaxed and after all the introductions, they were sitting and talking like they knew each other forever. Caroline noticed a few things. Marie, who was sitting next to Elijah, was the most talkative of the two sisters. Annette was sitting as far as possible from Elijah, avoiding talking and looking at the original vampire. Marie was the one who asked Elijah questions about his family, and Annette everyone else. She noticed Elijah seemed a bit sad about that. And of course, she found out who was the blame those two weren't together. Katherine. However, not everything was lost. She could see Annette still had feelings for Elijah.

"So, where is Klaus now?" Marie asked and Bonnie answered

"He forced me to send him into Tyler's body. I had no choice but to do as he asked."

"And Tyler being your boyfriend who is also sired to him?" Annette asked Caroline who only nodded.

"God, what a mess." Marie commented. "And everything happened so he could make more hybrids. I'm sorry Elijah, but Klaus is very selfish and he must be stopped."

"I know." Elijah sighed.

"I still can't believe your mother wanted to kill all of you. Her own children. With all the Originals gone, every single vampire would've died too."

"And now my brother will die if we don't bring Alaric back." Stefan said and they could hear sadness in his voice.

"And you will too." Jeremy added.

"What? What are you talking about?" Annette asked in shock.

"When I entered Stefan's mind yesterday -" Elijah explained. "- to find where Damon was, I noticed that the Salvatore brothers are also soul bonded. They can feel each other emotions since they were humans, and my guess is that their bond was so strong it triggered the soul bond too. And Alaric, well, he is Damon's soulmate and true love."

"Amazing." Marie commented. "I've never heard of one person having two soul bonds."

"Where is Damon now? Is he here?" Annette asked Stefan.

"Oh yeah. He is here. Locked down in the basement." Stefan answered, grimacing in pain he was feeling.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

After Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy dug up Alaric's coffin, they brought it to the Boarding House, and placed it in the corner of the den, assuming that there the spell will occur. They went to their rooms to wash the dirt of themselves, and catch few hours of sleep.  
It was nearly dawn when Elijah knocked on Stefan's door, informing him that his men brought Damon. The two of them went downstairs, and when Stefan saw in what state Damon was he cried and rushed toward his brother. He was worse than he thought. Weak, thin and unconscious. The commotion woke up Elena and Caroline, so they went downstairs too, to see what was going on. Seeing Damon like that Elena started crying, and even Caroline had tears in her eyes.

"He was like this when we found him in that motel you told us about. We didn't even had to vervain him. He hasn't fed in days, though." One of Elijah's men spoke.

"Okay. Thank you. You are free to go." Elijah said and they left.

Together, Elijah and Stefan, carried Damon to the basement, Elena and Caroline behind them, when Elijah spoke.

"He needs to feed."

While the three of them watched, Stefan sat behind Damon, securing his head, and practically forced the blood down Damon's throat. After the fifth blood bag, he seemed he was getting better, the color was back and the breathing. That is, until he started thrashing and kicking on the bed. Stefan wrapped his hands around his brother, holding him still.

Recognizing his brother after opening his eyes, he asked. "Why brother? Why couldn't you just leave me to die?"

Stefan didn't say a word, he just kept feeding him. After the sixth blood bag, Damon refused to take another sip, trying to get up and leave, but he was still weak, and in that state, no match for Stefan.

"No!" He screamed hoarsely. "I don't want to drink. I just want to die. Please, let me go." Damon said weekly.

Elijah, who was standing at the doorway of the cell, with the girls, decided it was time for him to intervene. He walked toward Damon and did the unthinkable. Biting his own wrist, he placed it on Damon's mouth. He was surprised seeing Damon, a vampire, closing his lips together and glaring at him, not wanting the blood. Even in his weakest state, he was strong, so he compelled him.

"You will drink my blood, and later you will drink the blood bags here in the cell. And you will not try to escape."

Damon repeated the words and dutifully opened his mouth, then drank from Elijah. Several moments later, Elijah decided it was enough. Standing up, he spoke to Stefan and the girls.

"He will be fine. Let's go."

Locking the cell doors behind him, Stefan leaned against them and sighed tiredly. It was too much. He knew through Damon's emotions that he wanted to die, but hearing it from his own lips was different. And it was all his fault. Elijah seemed to sense what he was thinking because of his next words.

"It is not your fault. Alaric would have died anyway, and all this would have happen too. They were…are soulmates. If anyone is to blame it is my family. But, we will bring Alaric back, and your brother will be whole again."

Stefan looked at the Original vampire. When did it happen? When did they became this close? When did he became their protector? Caroline's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Elijah is right. Damon will be fine, and soon. We will bring Alaric back. Look at this as a night before the day." She said, comforting both Stefan and Elena, who was still crying in her arms.

She wanted to cry as well, but she knew she had to be strong for her friends. Seeing Damon this broken was too much. She didn't hate him anymore. In fact, she wanted him to be happy. She came to that conclusion two days later she overheard his monologue on Alaric's grave. She took a deep look at herself. She was wrong blaming Damon for everything that happened. Sure, he treated her like crap, but that was before he started caring. His change was slow, so slow that no one noticed, all caught up in what ever was going on. Searching through her memories, she noticed the closeness between Alaric and Damon when ever they've been together in the same room. How she missed the looks they threw each other, she didn't know. Maybe because she was convinced Damon was in love with Elena, and since Stefan was her friend, she didn't want him hurt. She hoped that in the near future their relationship would change. After all, he was her sire.

"Thank you." Stefan said, looking first at Caroline, then at Elijah. "Thank you for everything."

Elijah suddenly felt uncomfortable. He didn't received a lot of _thank you's_ in his life. And Stefan's thank you was loaded. Not only for getting the help that was needed, or for bringing back Damon. No, he knew it was because he was there. Simply because he was there. He mustered a simple nod, then went upstairs, Stefan and the girls following.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

The pain was back since Damon didn't dull it with alcohol. And this time it was stronger than ever. He stood up, wanting to go downstairs to be with his brother, when all of the sudden, he fell on his knees, gasping for air.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed in fear, and kneeled beside him.

This was the first time she saw him like that, crying in agony and gasping for air he didn't even need. She wasn't the only one who was beside Stefan. Marie was too. She placed her palms over Stefan's heart, then turned toward her sister.

"Annette. The Masking spell. Hurry. Elijah, show her where Damon is." She ordered, and two vampires quickly left.

"Ready." They could hear Annette's voice from the basement.

Marie closed her eyes and started chanting. The rest of the group could only watch helplessly the trio on the floor. Ten minutes later, Stefan could breathe easily, and the color returned to his face. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Elena's crying face, then Marie. The girls helped him getting up, since he was still weak.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Yes. For now."

"You'll be fine, and until the spell is over, you won't feel any pain." Marie said.

"How?"

"What Annette and I did just now, was a Masking spell. It basically masks and hides the soul bond that you share with your brother. Unfortunately, we couldn't do anything for Damon's pain. He will still feel it, but not that strongly." Marie explained.

"Thank you." Stefan said gratefully.

**IFYP**

When Marie rushed toward Stefan, Annette knew what spell she would perform, and that she would have to do the same for the other brother. They were familiar with the Masking spell since they did it couple of times for practice on three vampire friends who were also soul bonded. Although, she never done it on brothers before. The only thing she didn't count on, was that Elijah would be the one accompanying her. She could feel his eyes on her while she was doing the spell. Seeing Damon for the first time, she thought he was very attractive man. Sadly, her heart already belonged to another. And Damon's too. Otherwise, she would definitely fall under his charm. Since she was touching Damon she could also see his whole life, and she felt sorry for him. He was also one of Katherine's victims. And he had the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen. When they arrived to the cell Damon was in, she could see he was in lot of pain. He was in fetus position, crying in agony. Placing her palms over Damon's heart, she yelled.

"Ready."

While doing the spell, she tried to take some of the pain, but it was too much. She wondered how was it possible for a vampire that young to handle it this far. She could tell he was a strong vampire, his tolerance to pain was incredible. She made a mental note to ask him, after they bring Alaric back, how come he didn't just turn his emotions off. But then again, that was a myth. Eventually, the emotions would return, crashing down. When the spell was over, Damon was lying peacefully, unconscious but without pain. For how long, that would last, she didn't know.

Standing up, she swayed a little, and in instant, felt familiar hands holding her steady. It would be so easily get lost in that sweet feeling. She still loved him with all her heart, but then she remembered the betrayal. Somehow, Katherine would always be between them.  
After three, for her the longest, seconds in her life, she moved away from his touch. Instantly, she felt loss.

"Annette." Elijah started, but she stopped him.

"Don't." She made a mistake and looked into his eyes.

There was sadness, and, was that love? No, she couldn't handle it right now. She started walking toward the hallway, when his words stopped her.

"I've missed you."

It was true. He missed her. He didn't realized how much, until he saw her again. Those three seconds, while he was holding her, brought all the memories back.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she walked away. Her heart was breaking with every step she took.

Left alone, Elijah sighed, then locked the door of the cell, and went upstairs.

Marie paid close attention on what went downstairs in the basement. It was time those two made up, but knowing her sister, that will be hard to accomplish. With a back of her eye, she noticed she wasn't the only one. Caroline too, was listening. When their eyes met, Caroline had a spark in her eyes. A spark she recognized. It was like looking herself in the mirror. She was a matchmaker too. She winked at Caroline who winked back. Oh, yes. She and Caroline were the same.

**IFYP**

"I'm sensing another presence here." Annette said, when she and Elijah returned upstairs. "Jeremy, is Alaric here with us?"

"Yes. He appeared couple of moments ago." Jeremy answered.

"Oh good. Let me cast a Visible spell so we all can see and hear him." Marie said, then turned toward Elijah. "Elijah, would you be a dear and bring my Grimoires and bags from the car?"

"Of course." He said politely, and a moment later, he returned with two bags and three Grimoires.

Marie opened one, and when she found what she was looking for, she started chanting. Suddenly, the room was filled with Alaric's signature scent, sandalwood with a trace of apple blossom. Not long after, Alaric appeared.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you again." He said, smiling at his friends.

"Hi, Alaric." They all greeted him, smiling back.

"Oh may, you're a cute one." Marie stated, causing Alaric to blush. "I'm Marie, and this is my sister Annette. We are here to bring you back to the land of living."

"Nice to meet you." Alaric said.

"Alaric, I don't know what you know about all that had happened since you've been kinda MIA..." Stefan started, but Alaric stopped him.

"I know everything. The reason Jeremy couldn't see me is because Damon was weak, and therefore our connection as well. But, I've been here the whole time. Elena, you are adopting very fast being a young vampire. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Alaric. I haven't killed anyone yet and I'm still dealing with all the blood thirst, but I'm okay." Elena said, looking at her guardian, tears in her eyes.

"Well, you had great teachers. If Damon had been capable, he would've help you too." Alaric said gently.

"Alaric, since you know everything, you are also aware why my sister and I are here. We will cast a spell to bring you back to your soulmate." Annette spoke. "However, there is one thing you should know about the spell."

"I knew there was a catch." Caroline mumbled.

"You will be returned as a vampire. Are you comfortable with that?" Annette asked.

Hearing the consequences of the spell, Stefan's heart fell. He didn't wanted to be on Alaric's conscience, since he knew the teacher never wanted to be a vampire, and now, in order to save Damon's life, he would have to be one. He didn't care what happens to him, he only thought of his brother. He spoke, surprising everyone with his words.

"Alaric, don't do it for me or Damon if you don't want to be a vampire. It's okay if we die as well. This is your choice and your choice only. You never wanted to be one, so it's not fair asking you to make this kind of sacrifice."

"Stefan, it is true that I didn't wanted to be a vampire, but that was before Damon and I fell in love. Before I became 'evil', Damon and I talked about me turning, and I was okay with it. So, I'm not doing this for you and Damon, I'm doing this for Damon and me. I love him and I want to be with him. So, I don't see it as a sacrifice. We will be together forever. What more can I ask?" Alaric answered, and everyone could hear love in his voice when he said he loves Damon. Then he looked at Annette. "But, what about the spell Ester casted on me? Will I return as a normal vampire, or will I start hunting the Originals?"

"No." Annette smiled. "You will be a normal vampire. That spell disappeared when you died, so it's not bonded to you anymore."

"So, how will the spell work exactly?" Bonnie asked, but it was Marie who answered.

"There will be two spells, actually. Since Alaric has been dead for quite some time now, I will do a spell that will revive his body, then put him in deep sleep, so he won't zombie on us. Then Annette will pull his soul from the other side."

"It sounds so simple." Bonnie mused.

"They're not. The spells are very hard for a young witch, even I can't do them alone. So, more witches, the better. It takes all your energy, and they last long. The three of us, doing the same spell together will meant less time and energy. Also, the witches have to be confident in their strength and well rested."

Taking the hint, Stefan spoke. "I'm sure you are tired from the trip, so may I show you your rooms?"

"Thank you Stefan. I will rest then prepare for the revive spell." Marie smiled at him.

"Can I help with the spell too? Bonnie asked and Marie nodded confirming.

"Blood supply is also available if you want." Stefan said, then smiled looking at everyone gathered in the den. "You know, this is the first time this house is actually full. It's kinda nice."

* * *

**AN**/ The Boarding House is full. Damon is home, and Marie and Annette are present. And Alaric as well. Bet you didn't see that one coming?! This chapter was actually a filler. There is one little twist as well. Klaus is still Tyler's body.  
So, Elijah and Annette. What do you think?  
One more thing I have to add. Even though I said this story was essentially Dalaric romance, there will be few more pairings. Elijah/Annette among them. Oh, two Original siblings are begging me to add them too. So, I caved.  
Marie and Caroline will be playing matchmaking, so if you have any ideas, let me know.  
Until next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, OC1, OC2  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 6/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my two OC; Marie and Annette

**AN/** New week, and with it comes new chapter. Hope you'll like it and please review. I had soooooooo much fun writing this chapter, I can't tell you with words. Even now, I'm giggling at the scenes in my head. I intended to add a few more scenes, like the spell and various conversations, but I wanted this to be a Dalaric chapter. Oh, yeah, I had to add Silas but it is somehow twisted and different from the show. I have my reasons for it, trust me.

**WARNING**: this chapter has **SLASH** in it, so be aware of that.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When the girls went to their rooms to rest, the guys stayed in the den. Stefan returned shortly, after showing Marie and Annette their rooms.

"It is so good to see you Alaric." Stefan said truthfully. He missed his teacher and friend.

"Thank you, Stefan. But, to tell you the truth, I haven't been gone exactly. I was here, watching over all of you. Please, don't blame yourself for my death. You did the right thing saving Matt's life, even though Damon doesn't see it that way. You couldn't save me even if you pulled out Elena first. I was Esther's tool to kill her children and all vampires in the process."

"What was it like? Were you aware what you, well, other you, did during that time?" Elijah asked curious.

"Yes. I was aware. I was, how to put it, like a passenger inside my own body. I was fighting him the whole time, but he was too strong, plus there was Esther's spell that gave him the extra strength. It broke my heart hearing the words coming from my mouth. All the things I've said to Damon…" Alaric confessed, and they could hear the sadness in his tone.

Then he remembered. "Elijah, Klaus was the one who killed the Council alongside that hunter. And he is not done. He is planning on getting a witch who will bring him back to his original body. Either Bonnie or some other witch. And, if he finds out that Marie and Annette are here, he might use one of them. Also, while I was following him and that hunter, they were talking about someone named Silas, and they are planning on awakening him. Apparently, he holds a cure for a vampirism, and he is planning to use it on Elena so he could make more hybrids. He won't stop."

Elijah's eyes went wide hearing what his brother plans are. He knew about Silas. Before he could say a word, Marie appeared and yelled horrified.

"He is planning to do what? Is he insane? Silas must never, and I mean never be found!"

"Who is this Silas? I've never heard of him." Stefan asked, shocked that both Marie and Elijah were scared of that name.

After a quick eye contact, Elijah nodded, and then Marie answered Stefan's question. She was, after all more informed, being the witch.

"Silas was a warlock who became the first immortal being in the world. The rumor is that he created the first immortality spell and casted it on himself. He is the most powerful immortal being in the universe, born in the 1st century B.C. Awaken, he can take the form of any living being. That is why no one knows what he truly looks like. If Klaus succeeds in his plan to awake Silas, he will bring back every lost soul who died in his behalf. And that would mean the end of human race. It would be an apocalypse. According to the myths, he has powers of telepathy, mind control without eye contact, psychiatric powers and psychic illusions. That is the worst of his powers."

"Has he no weaknesses?" Jeremy asked stunned, hearing the story. Imagining what would be like if that scenario happened, he felt dread, and cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

"According to the myths Marie mentioned there are few, but we are not sure whether that is the truth or not. He could be killed by very strong magic, Hunter's curse, desiccation, because without blood he will turn into stone, and the cure, if it's used on him. He will then lose his immortality and become a warlock again. But since he was the one who created the cure in the first place, it is quite possible he could make another." Elijah added.

"Do you think Klaus knows where Silas is?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think so. As far as I understood, the hunter must do three massacres and then some kind of map will appear on him which will lead to the place Silas is hidden." Alaric mused. "They also mentioned someone named Qetsiyah."

"Ah, yes. Qetsiyah. She was an extremely powerful witch over 2000 years ago, and Silas asked her to create the immortality spell with him. She agreed, expecting Silas to make her immortal as well since she was in love with him. However, Silas intended to give the spell to another woman. When she found out, she was enraged and she killed Silas's lover out of revenge, created a cure for immortality and imprisoned Silas with that cure, somewhere. She hoped that Silas would take the cure, eventually die of starvation or thirst and then be trapped on the Other Side. A purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with Silas. But, Silas knew what her intention was so he choose to desiccate instead. He is waiting for some idiot like Klaus to set him free. That is all we know." Marie said.

"After we bring Alaric back, we will deal with that hunter and Klaus. I'm sorry, Elijah, I know he is your brother, but if he succeeds…."

"Don't worry, it won't come to that. I thought Klaus was over with his hybrid dream, but obviously he is not. Silas must never be found. And I promise you, this time, I will kill Klaus myself. Obviously, his family means nothing to him." Elijah said, and everyone could hear the edge in his tone. He was done with Klaus. Hearing about his new plan was the last drop.

"If you don't, I will." Marie promised, then went upstairs.

Stefan, Jeremy, Elijah and Alaric were left in silence. Trying to somehow lift the mood, Jeremy asked.

"Alaric? What is it like? Being a ghost, I mean. Obviously, you didn't cross over."

"I couldn't cross over. I was stuck between the worlds, alone. All I could do was watch. I've learned the reason why when you did. The soul bond I have with Damon. It made sense. I could feel what Damon felt, even when I was dead. Before everything happened, I thought it was because I drank Damon's blood and he drank mine. You know, the blood bond, but that was only partially the case. The soul bond is stronger. That is at least, how I see it.

It was strange. Even though I was alongside Damon the whole time, I was also aware what was going on with the rest of you. It must be some kind a ghost thing. I didn't even had to be around. The whole knowledge sometimes was overwhelming. Elena's struggle with blood thirst, the nights she cried in your arms, Jeremy. The hunting's. Since we are all connected, I could somehow feel even your emotions, Stefan. But, what hurt me the most, was Damon's emotions. The pain, guilt, grief, anger, despair, betrayal…everything he felt, I felt too. And all I could do was watch. Honestly, I was waiting for the day when it would be too much for him to handle. I know this is awful of me to say, but sometimes, I almost wished he would kill himself, because I couldn't watch him in such pain anymore. I honestly don't know how he managed this far."

"He sent me his daylight ring." Stefan said. He had tears in his eyes, hearing everything. "For a moment, I couldn't feel him. I was so scared, I can't even describe it."

"I know. He planed to end it all." Alaric confessed. He figured Stefan deserved to know.

Elijah couldn't listen anymore. With all that he found out about his brother, hearing from Alaric how much Damon was hurting all this time, even though he was in Damon's mind and he knew it all along, it was too much. He was surprised when he realized how much he cared about Damon, and that scared him. He couldn't get attach to the cocky vampire like that. Although, he had a feeling it was too late for that. Feeling he had to leave or his emotions would show, he excused himself.

"I'm going for a walk around the property. If you'll excuse me."

"Jeremy, you should go and rest too." Stefan said, then turned toward Alaric. "I suppose you'll be with Damon."

"Yes, I will." Alaric smiled and they parted.

**IFYP**

Alaric found himself outside of Damon's cell and he looked through the bars on the door. Damon was sleeping. Sometimes he would cringe in his sleep, feeling the sharp pain from time to time. Alaric went through the closed doors and sat beside the vampire. As soon as Damon smelled the familiar sandalwood scent, he calmed and smiled, whispering Alaric's name in his sleep.

"Soon, my love. Soon." Alaric whispered, caressing Damon's face.

He loved him so much, it was hard to even explain with words. It broke his heart seeing Damon so broken and alone after he died, but like he told Jeremy, there was nothing he could do but watch. He felt Damon's every emotion. He was there in the morgue when Stefan told Damon what happened with Elena, he was there while Damon was drinking in their apartment, trying to lose himself in alcohol. He was there on the graveyard when Damon had his monologue, baring his soul to the stone and the three people who were listening. He watched Damon drinking until he passed out, then after waking up, drinking again. He screamed at Damon when he started to fight with other drunkies. Only, he didn't fought back. Alaric knew what Damon was doing. Physical pain was better than feeling that empty hole in his heart. If he was capable, he would've fainted after seeing Damon taking off his daylight ring and sending it to his brother. He wondered how much more could Damon handle. Few times he wished Damon would just give up. He couldn't understand why he was torturing himself that way.

Then, the Calvary arrived. He was alongside Damon in the car while Elijah's men drove him back to Mystic Falls. He was surprised Elijah agreed to help, but then he noticed the look. The look that betrayed Elijah's thoughts. The Original cared for Damon, more than he was telling or showing. That is why he fed him his blood. Alaric felt a sting of jealousy because HE wasn't the one who helped Damon. He was helpless to do anything. He wondered when Elijah started caring about Damon. Because even when Damon tried to kill him, he saved his life more then once. Alaric knew that if that had been any other vampire, Elijah would have killed him, no question asked. And there was also Annette. The woman Elijah loved. Alaric was jealous and confused. But he trusted Damon. Completely.

Caressing Damon's face, he remembered his plans. Damon thought of everything. Traveling around the world, publishing the book. He knew Damon read it and he was happy he liked it. While they were together, Damon talked about his past a lot. Being a writer, he found the story quite interesting so he took notes, and soon, they became the base for the book.

And now, they will have another opportunity to live their lives together. Forever.

But first, they had to deal with Klaus and the Hunter.

Alaric didn't want to think about Klaus, so he pushed that thought away. Instead, he focused on Damon. He looked so innocent while he slept. So beautiful. So young. He felt his heart swell with love toward the vampire. Sometimes it scared him how much he loved Damon, but thanks to the soul bond they shared, he knew Damon loved him back in the same way.

He wasn't sure when exactly the hate he felt toward the vampire who turned his wife became love. Love that consumed him.

The sex started the night he punched Damon in the face. Against his better judgment, he saved Damon's life and the vampire didn't even thanked him. Together, they saved Stefan, and afterwards got drunk at the Grill. Then Damon said they make a good team. That they were bad ass. Alaric wasn't sure why he ever expected a thank you from a smartass vampire in the first place, but he got it. And more. Sure, he had to beat it out of him, but he got it. He remembered that night with a smile on his face.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

Alaric was sitting at the Grill when Damon showed up and sat beside him.

"That was fun!" Damon said, and when Alaric looked at him, disbelief and hate visible in his eyes, he continued. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I know you hate me! Guess what? Everyone hates me! But you can't deny it! We were bad ass! Pretty good team, if you ask me!"

The way Damon said that, boiled Alaric's blood to the end. Without thinking, he stood up, punched the vampire right in the nose, satisfied he heard a crack, then left. He was walking toward his car when he heard footsteps behind him. Instinctively, he knew it was Damon, but he refused to acknowledge the vampire.

"Don't you know it is rude ignoring people?" Damon asked casually. "Even worse if that someone is, in fact, a vampire?"

Alaric kept walking, thinking what possessed him to leave his car so far away from the Grill.

"So, you are not speaking to me anymore?" Damon asked, and Alaric could swear he heard a laugh in his tone.

But, he kept his mouth shut, thinking that the vampire would take the hint and leave him alone. As it turned out, luck wasn't on his side that night.

"That's okay, I can talk all night. By the way, why did you park your car so far? Don't you know that is dangerous walking around all alone in the night? You never know what could happen. Someone could attack you, or mug you. Then what will we do without our favorite history teacher who is also a vampire hunter in his spare time? These are dangerous times, you know?"

Alaric couldn't stop the snort that came at that. Sure, someone will mug him in Mystic Falls! The only dangerous thing was the vampire walking beside him, who was obviously incapable of shutting up.

"By the way, that was quite the punch you threw at me there. I would never guess you had it in you." Damon commented, then asked as if he just thought of it. "Maybe we could spar once? What do you say? I promise I won't cheat, or use my vampire strength. It will be just the two of us, 'mano a mano'!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alaric asked, suddenly stopping in his track and looked at the vampire in shock.

"What?" Damon asked, innocently, but he had that spark in his eyes that Alaric didn't like. "It is actually an excellent idea! That way we could get rid of this sexual tension that is obviously between us!"

Alaric couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten to calm himself down.

"Are you insane? First, there is no tension between us, less alone sexual, and second, I'm not going to spar with you!"

"You are protesting too much! That only proves that my theory is a correct one!"

"You ARE insane!" Alaric said, then continued walking toward his car. He groaned, seeing the vampire right beside him, once again. "Damon, go bug someone else!"

"Why? We are having such a lovely conversation." Damon asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"No, YOU are the one who is talking and throwing ridicules ideas in the air. I'm just walking toward my car."

"Sure you do!" Damon smirked. "And if my theory is so ridicules, then why are you aroused? You are forgetting I can smell it!"

Alaric was so shocked he didn't know what to say. True, he was aroused, but that wasn't because of Damon. No, it was because he fought against vampires and lived. But, he will be damned if he admit that to Damon. Finally, he got to his car and entered, thinking that Damon will now leave him alone. He was startled seeing Damon on the passenger seat.

"Get out!" He growled at the smirking vampire.

"Why? Oh, don't be like that! I thought you'll drive me home, since I was so courteous and walked with you to your car, making sure nothing bad happened on your way here. And besides, my car is at Boarding House."

"Fine. I'll drive you." Alaric caved, letting out a sigh. _'If that was the only way Damon would leave him alone, he will do it'_. He thought and started the car.

"You are too slow. I could run faster than this." Damon taunted him, couple of minutes later.

"Then why don't you?" Alaric asked and Damon just shrugged.

"I'm quite comfortable here."

Alaric gritted his teeth and pressed the gas pedal. Five minutes later, a police car was behind them with a siren on.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alaric growled and Damon chuckled.

"Someone is in trouble."

Alaric pulled by the end of the road and turned the car off. Minute later, Sheriff Forbes knocked on his car window.

"Mr. Saltzman, you do realize this is not a street race? And you've passed two stop signs as well."

"No one is out in this time of night." Alaric argued and Liz narrowed her eyes at him.

Usually he wouldn't argue but he was in a bad mood and all he wanted was to crawl into his bed and sleep. And the fact he could actually feel Damon was enjoying himself on his account didn't help one bit.

"But someone could have been. A night in jail will teach you." Liz stated firmly.

"What? You're joking, right?" Alaric couldn't believe how this night was turning out.

"And he has been drinking too!" Damon spoke from his seat, flashing Liz with his smile. "I offered I would drive, but he declined. I'm only here so he wouldn't harm himself."

"Mr. Saltzman, would you please step out of the car? One of my deputies will drive your car to the police station."

Hearing that, Alaric threw Damon the most murderous look he could muster and got out of the car.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. We could use more moral citizens in our town like you."

"Moral citizen my ass. More likely a thorn in my butt." Alaric mumbled walking toward the police car in front of Damon and Liz.

Damon had to bite his tongue to prevent a laugh. This night was getting better and better by the minute. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Somehow, the teacher earned his trust with that punch he threw at him. And there was also the sexual tension between them. He could smell it. He was surprised at first, getting hard at the teacher, but then he thought, why the hell not. And he also loved pushing Alaric's buttons. His reactions were priceless. He walked after Alaric toward the police car enjoying the view of the teacher's firm body, imagining all kind of sexual scenes he wanted to do with the teacher. His imagination had no limitations, and he found himself getting hard again. He sat with Alaric in the back. Soon, they were on their way back to Mystic Falls, since they were on the road to the Boarding House that was just outside the town. Through the whole ride, Alaric was glaring at him and he found that quite amusing. Ten minutes later, Liz, Sheriff Forbes, put them in a cell together and left.

"Why are you here?" Alaric asked. "And why didn't you compel her to let us go? For once you could have been useful."

"Ricky, I'm hurt." Damon said, clearly feigning. "There's never a win-win with you. If I use compulsion you're mad, if I don't you're mad again. Are you ever satisfied? Besides, someone has to look after you. Who knows what could happen to you locked up in jail. Since you're obviously a trouble magnet."

"I am a trouble magnet? ME? Are you fucking kidding me? And what, pray tell me, could happen to me with deputies all around?"

"Actually, there is no one here but us. Liz and the deputies went home." Damon said casually, sitting on the bed, then patted the place beside him.

"Why is this happening to me?" Alaric asked to no one in particular, and sat on the bed.

"Like I said. Trouble magnet."

"This is all your fault! You just couldn't leave me alone, could you? If it weren't for you, I would now be in my bed, sleeping peacefully. But noooo, you just HAD to follow me."

"I didn't force you to drink and drive. Or drive that fast." Damon shrugged.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alaric growled at the vampire. He had a feeling Damon was actually enjoying himself, and that angered him more.

"Been there, done that. That threat is getting old."

With elbows on his knees, Alaric lowered his head in his palms, then mumbled to himself, clearly forgetting that the vampire could hear him.

"All I wanted was a simple thank you, and where did it get me? In jail, sharing a cell with an idiot. Pain in my ass. That's what he is."

"A thank you? For what?" Damon asked confused, and Alaric lifted his head looking at the vampire in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? I saved your life back there!"

"Oh, puhlease! I could've handled them all by my self." Damon answered, waving his hand, dismissing the idea completely.

That was it. Alaric lost it and lunged at the vampire sending them both to the floor. He was on top of Damon, straddling him, and pinning him down, holding both of Damon's hands above his head. In this position their heads were so close, Damon could feel Alaric's breath on his skin and he felt himself getting hard again. He wiggled his eyes at the teacher suggestively. Instead of getting angry that the teacher is in control, how delusional that control may be, after all he is the vampire and stronger between the two of them, he was actually having fun.

"Say thank you!" Alaric hissed through his teeth and Damon just laughed.

Hearing Damon's laugh made Alaric angry. No, he was pissed, and he punched him in the nose again. Damon kept laughing as if nothing had happened.

"Say thank you!" Alaric said every time he punched the laughing vampire.

They were now standing, circling around each other, and after few minutes Alaric noticed something. Damon wasn't using his strength, or fighting back, he just kept dodging the fists. He was letting him win! Because there was no way he could pin the vampire down, either on the floor or the wall, so many times.

"Say thank you, you idiot! Is that so hard for you to do?" Alaric yelled at the vampire in frustration.

"Is me saying that so important to you?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Thank you for saving my life." Damon finally caved, surprising himself.

No matter how fun this exercise has been, he saw that the teacher was slowly loosing his strength, and he somehow wanted to stay on Alaric's good side. Because, he suspected he would need his strength if his aroused state was any indication of what will they do next. He was, once again, lying on his back on the floor, Alaric straddling him, holding both his hands against the floor, and breathing heavily. He found himself getting hard again. This off and on will kill him. And the fact Alaric's cock was so close to his, didn't help at all.

"You know, if you had an itch, you could have just told me to scratch it!" Damon smirked, surprised to hear his own voice sounding so huskily.

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. He tried to suppress his arousal, but obviously he wasn't successful as he thought he was.

"You are aroused. I can smell it and feel it."

"I'm not!" Alaric denied stubbornly.

"You sure about that?" Damon asked and moved his hips a little, causing Alaric to moan, when their cocks rubbed against each other.

Since Alaric was leaning over Damon, their lips were only an inch apart, and Damon could feel Alaric's warm breath caressing his skin. Their eyes were locked, neither had the will to move.

He was drunk. That must be the reason why he did what he did next. Closing that small distance, he planted his lips on Damon's. In an instant, he felt a spark when their lips met. Still looking at Damon, he noticed that the vampire felt it too. Everything happened so fast. One moment he was pinning Damon on the floor, and the next, his hands were traveling underneath his shirt. He didn't even noticed when Damon moved them from the floor to the bed. Every cohered thought left his mind. Not breaking the kiss, their hands explored each other. He gasped when he heard a ripping sound of his underwear, followed by Damon's hand stroking his hard dick. Looking down, he noticed both of them were naked. He didn't even realized when their clothes went down. Damn vampire and his super speed! Taking some kind of satisfaction, he bit Damon's lip and squeezed his dick. Oh yes, hearing Damon's surprised hiss was good enough for him. They kept stroking each other until Alaric reached his climax and he exploded all over the vampire, moaning Damon's name, and Damon soon followed.

Damon considered himself an expert in lovemaking. He had so many lovers, but never once had he felt the spark he felt now with Alaric. He wanted to explore that spark, see if it will last or not.

They were on the bed, luckily it was big enough for the both of them, tangled together and breathing hard, when Alaric spoke, finally finding his voice.

"That was…"

"I know. It makes me want to do it all over again." Damon admitted.

"I want to fuck you!" Alaric blurted out without thinking. "And I can see you want me to do it!" He smirked, seeing how Damon's dick hardened after his words.

Without a word, with only one small nod, Damon changed their position. They were no longer lying alongside each other. Damon spread his legs so that Alaric could come between them.

"What about lube?" Alaric asked, not wanting to hurt the vampire with his entrance.

"Use saliva. I'll heel fast so it won't hurt that much." Damon answered, hoping he is right. Truth is, he could use blood, but he didn't want to scare Alaric away. Not when he was this close. In his vampire life he had a few male lovers, but none were big as Alaric. And, it had been a few decades since his last male lover.

With one hand, Alaric stroked Damon's dick again, and with the other, he was stretching Damon's hole. He could already put three fingers in, and he was enjoying hearing Damon moaning his name while he was scissoring him and in the same time hitting his prostate with his fingers.

"Put it in." Damon panted, and Alaric moved his fingers, causing the vampire to whimper for the loss, but a second later, he positioned himself at Damon's entrance, entering slowly. "You can go harder. I won't break. Fuck me, Ric! Fuck me hard!"

That was enough for Alaric, and he pushed himself all the way in, with one strong tryst. Damon gasped in pain, but Alaric didn't give him the time to recover as he continued pounding hard and fast. The pleasure replaced the pain, and Damon pulled Alaric down for a kiss. While their tongues mingled, and their hands were all over, Alaric's thrusts were getting harder and deeper. Damon never felt this full in his whole sexual experience. Alaric's dick was big and long, and even though he was, by now, used to his length, it was still painful, but he loved it anyway. Suddenly, he felt he was going to vamp out, and he stilled, moving away from the kiss. Alaric noticed the sudden stillness and he stopped pounding at the vampire. Damon had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard, trying to compose himself. With much effort, Damon finally manages to push the vamping out away and he looked at the teacher who was watching him carefully.

"You okay?" Alaric asked gently, surprising both Damon and himself.

"Yes. It won't happen again. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry. Shall we continue or you need another moment?" Alaric smirked, and Damon smirked back.

"By all means. Please continue!" Damon answered, glad that the teacher didn't freaked out.

It's been years since the last time Alaric had sex with a man, and after a few more pushes he soon explodes inside Damon. He felt spent, but he saw Damon still hasn't had his release. Like in every aspect of his life, he liked to give himself completely, and sex wasn't any different. Smirking at the confused vampire, he took his whole length in his mouth and started sucking, and what he couldn't fit in his mouth he pumped with his hand. From time to time, he would nib Damon's dick with his teeth, and hearing the vampire moaning his name in ecstasy pleased him to no end. When he felt that the vampire was nearing his release, with his other hand he fumbled with his balls and a few moments later he felt Damon's cum in his mouth and he swallowed it. Returning to his previous place near the vampire, he rolled on his back breathing hard. Suddenly he felt a hand over his abdomen and a head on his shoulder. Looking down, his eyes locked with Damon's, and something in his eyes warned him not to comment, and ruin the moment. Their breathing slowed and they drifted to sleep.

Couple of hours later, Alaric felt he was getting hard again. _'Great, it must be morning'_. He thought. Next thing he knew, Damon was kissing him and after a returned kiss, he travel down, leaving a trail of kisses on his way. Damon started sucking his, already hardened dick. Alaric fastened his hands in Damon's hair, moaning his name. Damon had a wicked tongue, he was playing with him, prolonging the release. Just about when he thought he would finally cum, Damon got up and started putting his clothes on and throwing at Alaric his own clothes that were all over the floor.

"What the…" Alaric asked, shocked.

"One of the deputies just arrived. Hurry." Damon explained, and his eyes widened in realization.

"You just had to rip my underwear, didn't you?" Alaric asked zipping his tight jeans over his arousal, and wincing in the process. From the corner of his eye, he saw Damon was grinning, and he growled.

He was just buttoning the last button on his shirt when a deputy arrived, and unlocked the cell's door.

"You are free to go." He said and left.

"I need a cold shower." Alaric mumbled, wincing as he walked out. He was so hard, it was actually painful, especially with his dick rubbing against the zipper of his pants.

"Want company?" Damon suggested, wiggling his eyes in his cocky way.

"You started it, you gotta finish it." Alaric answered, and Damon just laughed at him.

They arrived at Alaric's loft, ten minutes later, with Damon driving, since Alaric didn't wanted to be pulled over again, and spending another twelve hours in jail. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, but during the day, all deputies and Liz were there. He entered his loft then turned toward the doorway where Damon was standing, waiting for the invitation. He grinned at the scowling vampire, then after a minute said the words that changed his destiny.

"Come in, Damon."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, suddenly insecure. He had a feeling something was about to change.

"I trust you, Damon. I don't know why, after all, you did killed me once, but I trust you. So, yeah. Come in." Alaric said, meaning every word.

Damon's eyes went wide and he felt a tug in his heart. No one had ever said that to him. Slowly, he passed through the, now not-existing barrier, and looked Alaric in the eyes.

"Thank you. You will not regret inviting me in."

It was an important moment. They both knew it and when it passed, Damon was pinned against the wall, and Alaric was kissing him hungrily.

"Did we somehow switched places?" Damon asked through the kisses. "I should be the one pinning you, not the other way around."

"Shut up, Damon!" Alaric growled, and bit him on the neck.

Damon laughed, then ripped Alaric's shirt and pants, throwing them somewhere on the floor, returned the kiss, and started stroking Alaric's dick.

"If you keep ripping my clothes, you're gonna buy me new ones." Alaric growled, pulling Damon's t-shirt up and over his head, then ordered. "Bedroom. Now."

For the next two days they didn't leave Alaric's loft, having sex on every place available. Bed, floor, shower, kitchen island, table, wall, shower, bed... They were insatiable and hungry for each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Alaric asked when they finished and when their breathing was back to normal. They were in his bed, cuddled. "How come you haven't bitten me? Not that I want you to, but it is obvious you want it. I mean, you vamped out a few times, and I can see that with every time, it is getting harder for you to push it back.

Damon was shocked by that question and that Alaric seemed to notice his struggle.

"It's true. I want to bite you, but I won't. You trust me, you've said it yourself, and I don't want to jeopardize that trust. But, I will have to leave soon to eat. If you want, I could return later, after I feed."

"Meet me at the Grill tonight." Alaric answered, stunned. He didn't expect that. Or to hear Damon so vulnerable and open. It warmed his heart. After a long shower Damon left, and a few hours later, they met at the Grill, drank a few shots and went back to his loft.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

After that night, they kept drinking at the Grill, but afterwards, they always ended in Alaric's loft. During the day, they were friends, and their friendship grew stronger, but at night, they were lovers. He tried looking for another relationship, finding it with Jenna, but he kept seeing Damon's face. They didn't went pass the kiss. Jenna understood, and they remained friends. Until the day she died. When Damon was dying from the werewolf bite, he finally realized the truth. He fell in love with Damon fucking Salvatore! Only once did this trust waver, and that was when Damon snapped his neck, killing him for the second time. It took weeks and endless pleas from Damon, for him to finally forgive him. He knew and felt Damon was deeply sorry for his action. He felt his emotions clearly, as he felt his own. Damon explained to him that that was because of the blood bond, but something was telling him that it wasn't only because of that. And now, he knew. They were soul bonded.

They started the blood bond traveling across the country, looking for Stefan. It was the first time he allowed Damon to bite him during sex. And he was curious what Damon's blood taste like. Damon told him what would happen if they do that, but that only intrigued him more. Even though he knew what to expect, it was a surprise feeling what Damon felt. Eventually, he got used to it.

Since he was able to feel what Damon was feeling, he was aware of Damon's feelings toward Elena. Damon loved her too. And somehow, he was okay with that. He didn't understood why he wasn't jealous at Elena as much as he was at Elijah. Maybe because, at the end of the day, Elena would die in her old age, while Elijah would still be alive. And part of him saw Elijah as a threat. And there was also one more thing. After Stefan returned to his animal diet, everything went back as it was before. Elena was with Stefan, and that somehow pushed Damon back to him. Damon's love for Elena was lessening with every day, and the love he felt for Alaric, grew and became stronger. And then everything went to hell. After weeks of being '_Evil Alaric', _he died in his arms. The future with Damon, his dreams were gone. Until now. He will be alive again, and that future he always dreamed of, will come true. However, there was one more thing he had to do, one more thing he had to know.

Planting a kiss on Damon's lips, he left the cell and found himself in the back of the Boarding House.

**IFYP**

Elijah was wandering through the Salvatore estate, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He loved Annette with all his heart, and he wanted to be with her again, but hearing about Damon's struggle and his pain, after he actually felt the intensity of that pain, he felt confused, and a bit jealous at the connection, the bond Alaric and Damon had. Still having. Not until seeing him so broken, had he realized he cared that much for the young vampire. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. For the first time in his whole life, in this small group, with the Salvatore brothers in the middle, he felt at home. He felt needed. Never, around his own family, had he felt that way, and that troubled him. Soon, he would leave, and be alone again. Being alone, use to give him comfort, now it felt like a prison. All of the sudden, he sensed a sandalwood scent, and a second later, Alaric appeared next to him.

"Mr. Saltzman. How can I be of service?" He asked politely.

"Cut the polite crap!" Alaric said, and Elijah merely raised his brow at the ghost. "I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer from you."

"And you shall get one."

"Why? Why did you agreed to help Damon? Or me? I've seen the way you looked at him. With me out of the picture, within the years, or decades, you two might have end up together. So why did you agreed to bring me back? And getting Marie and Annette to help?"

"Are you forgetting that little detail called soul bond? Without you, Damon would've died." Elijah answered, evading the real reason.

"But you didn't know that from the beginning." Alaric insisted.

"What do you want me to say, Alaric?"

"The truth. If it weren't for the soul bond, or Annette, would've you tried something with Damon in the future?"

That was the whole purpose of this conversation. Alaric had to know. He just had to. After a long moment of silence, Elijah finally answered.

"Yes, I probably would have tried something with Damon. I didn't know how much I cared for him until now. You know I've entered his mind, I felt what he was feeling, and if we are being honest with each other now, I felt jealousy. Jealous of your soul bond. Jealous of what the two of you have here. Everyone gathered to help you and Damon getting back together. No one of my family would have done that for me. But, I'm not in love with Damon, if that is what you wanted to hear. I care for him, yes, but that is because he reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone who disappeared with years, decades and centuries living on this planet." Elijah said, for the first time loosing his cold front and letting his emotions show.

"He reminds you of you." Alaric stated, realizing what the vampire tried to say.

"Me." Elijah confirmed. "I love Annette with all my heart, but I think it is too late for us. Centuries ago, I made a huge mistake when I let myself involved with Katherine, and I'm still paying for that mistake. So, you don't have to be threatened. Damon loves you, and I think that he would love you even without that soul bond. And it is the same with you, am I right?"

"Yes, you are." Alaric smiled, thinking of Damon. "I'm sorry for my attitude, I guess my jealousy got over me."

"It is perfectly understandable. And I'm not mad." Elijah smiled. "We should get going back to the house. I think that the first spell is about to begin."

"Yes, we should return to the house." Alaric agreed, then added. "Elijah, thank you for everything. Not only for bringing me back, but for saving Damon's life."

"Damon has no life without you in it."

"Elijah, one more thing. I know I can speak for everyone her, the perks of being a ghost, and I assure you, they have accepted you to their circle. Whether you like it or not, you now belong with us. Consider us your family. Maybe one day you'll find that part of you that is missing." Alaric said and walked toward the house, leaving Elijah standing in shock.

He knew that the Original vampire needed a moment to collect himself. On his way in, he saw Annette on the window. She turned, and he saw tears in her eyes. She had heard their conversation, as he suspected. Actually, he was counting on it. Hearing Elijah's confession, he realized he wasn't the only one whose life was going to change. With a little help of two matchmakers; Caroline and Marie, Elijah and Annette will find their happiness once again. He had a good feeling about that. But for now, it was time for the first spell that will bring him back to the living. Back to Damon. His soulmate.

* * *

**AN/** Wow, this is all for this chapter! I swear, each chapter is getting longer and longer. *grin* But I know you love it! At first, I didn't want to include DELIJAH, but I was obviously under some kind of spell because I'm writing another story alongside this one with DALARIC, DELIJAH and Damon/Alaric/Elijah pairing. Lots and lots of slash!

I hope you liked this chapter! I just couldn't stop writing, or stop laughing while I was imagining the flashback scene. Their banter and the night in the jail! I absolutely adore Dalaric!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, OC1, OC2  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 7/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my two OC; Marie and Annette

**AN/** Hi guys! New week – new chapter! The first spell is to be performed. We are going to get to know Marie and her story. She and Annette are also important and I had to add their story too. Tell me what you think about who will be paired with Marie! I'm curious. Also, someone else is going to make an appearance. Besides, I can't only write Dalaric! Oh, who am I kidding?! Of course I can!

I have bad news. I'm going on vacation to the see side, and there I won't have internet, so there will be no more chapters until the last week this month. Please be patient until I come back, and then I may give you more than one chapter. And I shall also have the story I've mentioned in the last chapter (Delijah, Dalaric) ready to post.

Ok, enough of my blabbering let's continue with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When she entered the room, Stefan intended for her, her eyes went wide. She fell in love with the room the very second she stepped in. It was big and spacious, a big dark brown king size bed from the 12th century, with dark purple sheets, her favorite color. On one side of the wall was a huge armoire, that she suspected was from the same century as the bed. Again, from her favorite century. Everything in this room screamed antique and she loved it. Not far from the bed was a glass door that lead to the terrace. Walking toward it, she noticed the view. A well kept garden that was surrounded with a thick forest. Breathtaking. The bathroom was also in the room, separated with a door. Slightly modern but she loved it anyway. It had everything that a woman could need, a big and spacious tub, a shower, a sink, cabinets and a big mirror. And it was professionally decorated in a dark purple color so it didn't stood out from the rest of the room. Finishing with her inspection, she turned to Stefan, with her mouth open.

"You like?" Stefan smirked, obviously enjoying Marie's reaction.

"Like? Are you kidding me? I adore this room! I think I died and went to heaven!"

"Something told me you'd love this room. That it would suit you. Your sister has the same, only the color is different. Hers is green."

"Her favorite color." Marie smiled. "I adore this house. I love how old it is, but in the same time well kept. What I had seen so far, the entrance, the hall, the den, stairs, upstairs hall and this room, it makes me want to explore every inch. It has great history. Will you give me a tour sometimes?"

"Of course. You should see our other properties. This house is nothing compared to them. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see how your sister is doing. She was on cloud nine when I showed her her room, while you were occupied with the paintings." Stefan smiled, then before he left, he turned serious. "Marie, thank you for doing this. He is my big brother, I would give my life for him."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same for my sister. We, youngsters should stick together."

"Well, then we should invite Jeremy in that group of ours." Stefan said.

"Ah, that cutie pie! How old is he anyway?"

"He just turned seventeen. Cutie pie, huh?" Stefan joked. "Should I tell him you've said that?"

"Please don't. He will grow in a handsome man one day. I can wait." Marie said playfully. "Seventeen, huh. He seemed older, though. He had a hard time, hadn't he?"

"Yes." Stefan sobered. "Few years back their parents died in a car accident on the Wickery bridge. Elena was with them. I managed to save only her. Damon turned Vicki, his girlfriend, and when she attacked Elena, we had to kill her. While Damon was obsessed with getting Katherine from the tomb, Jeremy got involved with Anna, also a vampire. She was killed by his uncle, not long after. Then Klaus turned Jenna, their aunt, and used her in a sacrifice ritual. Then all this with Alaric. He was their unofficial guardian. And now Elena, his sister. However, he is a good guy."

"Oh my God!" Marie was shocked. "I never dreamed...I imagine it is hard for him to be surrounded with vampires."

"I think he is now kinda used to it. Sometimes I wish I never returned. Maybe nothing of what happened since, never would've happen." Stefan said sadly.

"Don't think like that. Elena is a doppelganger. Sooner or later Klaus would've found her. And your brother would've never found his soulmate. You should stop brooding. Sometimes things happen for a reason." Marie said.

"Thank you. You're right. It's no use dwelling on the past, we should focus on the future. I get to spend the eternity with Elena, and Damon with Alaric." Stefan smiled. "I'm going to see your sister now. Enjoy your room."

"Oh, I will." Marie smiled back.

_**IFYP**_

Stefan knocked on Annette's door, then entered after hearing it's okay. She was unpacking her bag.

"I just came to check whether you're still dazed." Stefan joked.

"Yes, I came down from cloud nine." Annette smiled, repeating his words.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry, I will." Annette assured him, and just before Stefan left downstairs, she added. "Marie is right. Everything happens for a reason. It's no use for you or anyone else to think what could have happen, since you can't change the past."

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me to stop with the brooding." Stefan said in a mocked tone of voice. "Thank you. For everything."

"You are welcome. You and your brother deserve to be happy. I've seen your life when I did the masking spell on Damon. He loves you very much. You two are also one of Katherine's victims. Trust me, I know how that feels."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Stefan only nodded, then left.

_**IFYP**_

Marie was done with her unpacking and she was currently looking at her clothes deciding what she would change in to. She could easily hear the conversation from downstairs with her vampire hearing. She felt deeply sorry for both Alaric and Damon. She was certain she couldn't handle the third of the pain Stefan, Damon and Alaric endured every day, and she was happy she could help them.

Somehow, she felt connected with the whole group, and that rarely happened, even though she always looked for the good in people she met. She was outspoken and friendly, and loved to meet new people. It usually took two to three meetings before she could call them friends, but with this group, it was instant.

At the mention of Klaus, her ears perked, and what she overheard turned her blood to ice. In a flash, she was downstairs.

"He is planning to do what? Is he insane? Silas must never, and I mean never be found!" She yelled, and she could see that Elijah was also shocked and scared of what Klaus planed to do.

Since Stefan Jeremy and Alaric didn't know a thing about Silas, she and Elijah told them everything they knew. Hearing the story, they immediately realized what threat Silas represent and Stefan looked at Elijah voicing aloud what was on everyone's mind.

"After we bring Alaric back we will deal with that Hunter and Klaus. I'm sorry Elijah, I know he is your brother, but if he succeeds..."

Marie knew Elijah well, and she wasn't surprised to hear the sadness, but also the firmness, in his tone when he said he will kill Klaus himself. She felt sorry for him. After all, Klaus was his brother and to hear that making hybrids means more to him than his own family...well that was a hard pill to take. Feeling the need to point the gravity of the situation she spoke firmly before leaving. However, she kept listening.

"If you don't, I will."

She entered Annette's room and looked around.

"I like your room, but I love mine."

"I know. I've heard. You thought you died and went to heaven." Annette smirked, then turned serious. "Before you ask, I've heard it all and I agree. After we bring Alaric back, we'll deal with Klaus and that Hunter. He is becoming a bigger threat than I thought."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about Klaus anymore." Marie huffed.

"Oh?" Annette raised her brow.

"When you did the masking spell on Damon, did you saw his life?"

"You know I did. Why?"

"I want to know. Will you show me?" Marie asked, and after a thought, Annette agreed.

"Give me your hands."

Marie did and closed her eyes, focusing on her sister. It was a spell they learned a long, long time ago. Instead of talking, they could project their thoughts to one another. And not just images, emotions as well. It was a useful spell for both of them. A few long moments later, Marie spoke with tears in her eyes. Seeing Damon's whole life made her more certain in her choice to help the young vampire.

"Wow. I never saw or felt, a love so strong like theirs."

"Neither did I." Annette agreed.

"Aren't you glad you came with me?" Marie asked.

"What are you fishing for, Marie?" Annette asked knowingly.

Marie was never able to fool her, and she knew what she wanted to know.

"Who? Me?" Marie asked looking all innocent, but she had that spark in her eyes that told a different story

"I know you, Marie."

"And I know you. How are you feeling after seeing Elijah after all this time?" Marie asked, cutting to the chase.

"I think you should go and prepare for the spell and rest. Or, do you need me too?" Annette said evading the question. She wasn't ready to talk about Elijah. Remembering, she smirked. "Notice how I didn't mention anything about the cutie pie." She felt satisfaction seeing Marie blush before answering.

"No, Bonnie and I will manage. You should preserve your energy for the main spell."

"Then go and prepare. And rest."

"Fine. I know when to take a hint when I hear one. Just, remember that everything happens for a reason. Maybe coming here was yours."

"Marie." Annette warned.

"Your words, sister. Your words." Marie singsong, then went to her room leaving Annette alone with her thoughts.

_**IFYP**_

After her one hour rest, since that was enough time for her, Marie felt restless, lying on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy and what Stefan told her about him. He had that boyish charm that attracted her the moment she saw him. Somehow she felt drawn to him. She felt tingles all over her body when ever she sensed his eyes on her. Although it was in playful way she said to Stefan she would wait for Jeremy to grow up, deep down she knew she would end up doing just that. After they bring Alaric back and deal with Klaus, she and Annette will return to Paris. Return to their lives, but she hoped she would stay in touch with this group. Especially Jeremy.

"Oh, Marie. Stop thinking about him. He is seventeen, for God sake." She reprimanded herself.

But, it was no use. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Needing a distraction, she started preparing for the spell she and Bonnie will perform in a few hours, since the best time for that spell was midnight. From her bag she took out a couple of bottles with herbs and potions she always carried with her. Since Elijah told her the short version why she was needed, she brought with her everything she had, even extra. She always wanted to be well prepared. Usually, before the main spell, in this case bringing someone back from the dead, more spells were required to perform. Knowing that she would need help, she had to convince her sister to come with her. After all, Annette's specialty was soul capture. It was a hard task, and after Annette couldn't anymore listen to her begging, she finally agreed to come.

She and Annette were having fun in Paris since it was the fashion week. She loved jewelry and clothes. In every house she and Annette owned there was a room full of clothes. She couldn't get enough. They were rich, they could afford it. Especially when she was a proud owner of a few fashion design stores. In her spare time she liked to draw and paint. And travel.

She was never bored. Both she and Annette had a lot of friends. Humans and vampires.

It was her choice to become a vampire and she asked Elijah 763 years ago to turn her. At first, he categorically refused, but when Klaus noticed her and Annette, the powerful witch sisters, and saw them as something he had to own, he agreed.

Klaus was so angry when he found out, she thought he would actually kill Elijah. That was the first time two brothers fought. Klaus never forgave Elijah for that, and they parted ways for a few centuries. Until Katherine waltzed in their lives. During one brief time, it seemed that the brothers buried the hatchet and they were even civil to one another. Then once again the hate returned when Katherine picked Elijah over Klaus.

In her long life, Marie met a lot of people, but Klaus was the worst. He was evil, rotten to the core, envy and full of hatred toward his brother. He was never satisfied and always wanted more. What he couldn't get, he destroyed. Luckily, she and Annette escaped in time.

It was a struggle at first, dealing with the thirst and heightened emotions, but with Elijah's help, they made it. He was always patient with them, never judged when they made a mistake and killed people. At first, their powers disappeared, but as their control grew, the powers came back, and it grew with every year. Every decade. She loved to learn new spells and she traveled a lot. Sometimes, Annette would join her.

Their original home was in England, an old castle they grew up in. Their father was an English lord, but their mother was a countess from France. They had to wait for all their families and friends to die so they could return. Elijah had an estate near to theirs and they spend a lot of time together. She saw Annette was slowly falling for the Original vampire and she was happy for her sister. And she could see Elijah was falling in love as well. That is why she decided she would leave them so she could visit some of her witch friends in Europe.  
A few decades later, she got a call from Annette begging her to come home. Hearing the tears in her sisters voice, she dropped everything and rushed back

When she returned, Elijah was gone and her sister heartbroken. Annette was the quiet one of the two of them, and she never told her what happened. Only once, when she was holding her in her arms, listening to her heartbreaking sobs, she confessed it was because of another woman. A woman named Katherine. No matter how much she begged, threatened or pleaded, Annette never said anything else. She rather kept everything inside herself and suffered alone.

Marie tried to contact Elijah, but he also refused to talk about what happened with them. What went wrong. Through some of their mutual friends, during the next decades, she learned everything about Katherine, except what she looked like.

That is why it was a huge surprise when Annette mistaken Elena for the woman that broke her heart. After her failed relationship with Elijah, Annette never again fell in love. Sure, they both had boyfriends, but it was never serious. Annette avoided Elijah and he avoided Annette. However, Marie stayed in contact with the Original vampire.

When Elijah called asking for help, she saw that as a sign. An opportunity for Annette to be happy again. She had a feeling it was the right time.

Deciding it was enough thinking about the past, she got up from her bed, took the Grimoire she needed and went to search for Bonnie. Using the witches pull, one of her ability with which she could sense and detect another witch, or a witch to be, she soon found Bonnie's room that actually wasn't far from her own. She knocked and when she heard it was okay for her to enter, she opened the door.

_**IFYP**_

When Bonnie heard the knock, she thought it was either Stefan or Caroline, or even Elena, but not Marie. But then she noticed she had her Grimoire with her, and her eyes sparkled with the thought of learning new spells.

"May I come in?" Marie asked tentatively, seeing that Bonnie became wary at the site of her. Then her eyes sparkled seeing the Grimoire.

She didn't blamed her, though. She, besides Jeremy, was the only human surrounded by vampires. It didn't matter she was also a supernatural, being a witch, she was still a human. And humans had that body reflex that made them wary of vampires.

"Of course. Please come in." Bonnie answered, then changed her position. She was now sitting on the bed.

Marie walked toward the bed and sat in the corner then spoke, wanting to clear the air.

"You don't have to be scared or wary of me."

"I'm not." Bonnie said stubbornly. She wasn't scared of vampires per se, she was just uncomfortable around them. Especially if she just met them.

"Your body language says a different story." Marie commented.

"I'm not scared. I'm just..." Bonnie tried to find the right word, not wanting to hurt Marie.

"Uncomfortable." Marie supplied and Bonnie nodded.

"I understand. It takes time to get used to us, especially if you are a witch."

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked and after Marie nodded, continued." How come you went through the transition? I mean, you were a witch, and you obviously had to lose your powers when you turned."

"You're right. I did lose my powers and it was hard for me in the beginning, but I had a strong will, and after a while, my powers returned, and as the time passed, they got stronger. However, I choose to be a vampire."

"What?" Bonnie was appalled.

"It's a long story and I will tell you but not today, and since I think your friends Caroline and Elena would also want to hear it, we should probably wait until everything is over."

"You're right. That story can wait. I suppose you are here because of the spell." Bonnie changed the subject, even though she was curious.

"Yes. I want you to be familiar with it. We'll perform it around midnight. It's the best time for any spell. Annette will have to wait for the full moon, but the revive and the deep sleep spells can be casted whenever, as long as it has moonlight." Marie explained, opening the Grimoire.

For the next half an hour they went through the spells and Marie explained everything Bonnie wanted to know.

"When we first met, you said you knew a few of my ancestors." Bonnie said after they were done.

"Yes. I knew Emily, Gisele, Claire and her sister Annie, Vivian and there was also your grandmother Sheila."

"You knew Emily? And my grams?" Bonnie asked shocked. She knew of the others, since she looked through her family line.

"Yes. Not until later did I learned she fell under Katherine's influence. I like to know all witches. You never know when you'll be needing one. There is one more thing I need to address." Marie said after a moment and carefully chose her words." I've noticed you don't like Damon very much."

"You could say that. He is the reason my grams is now dead. Everything bad happened after he returned to Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered angrily.

"I know. I've seen it." At Bonnie's raised eyebrow, she explained. "When Annette did the masking spell, she was able to see his whole life. And she showed it to me."

"Oh." Bonnie was confused. "So, why are you telling me this. What do you want me to do? Fall in love with him like Elena. Sorry, but that will never happen."

"No. I don't want you to fall in love with him. Besides, he is taken." Marie smiled. "The reason for this is, I suppose you'll be doing the main spell with me and Annette, am I right?"

"Yes. If you want me to."

"Well, in order for the spell to work, the witch has to want it. She has to put all her positive energy in that spell, and the hate you feel for Damon is not going to help."

"But, I'm doing it for Stefan. Isn't that enough? And we will be pulling Alaric's soul back, not Damon's."

"Their souls are connected and we'll use Damon's to pull Alaric's."

"Oh, I see." Bonnie suddenly saw the implications. "But how can I forgive him? My grams is dead because of him. And he attacked me once."

"Maybe what I saw will help you with that. Emily's daughter Gisele was to be burned alive because of who she was and Damon saved her. You know he promised Emily he would save her line if she saves Katherine's life?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that promise." Bonnie answered surprised.

"She wasn't the only one. He saved Claire and her sister Annie who died of an old age, Vivian as well. If it wasn't the time of that comet he would've saved your life too. But, at that time, he was obsessed with that bitch, and being a vampire and an impulsive one at that, he only thought of that one goal. Later, all he did was saving Elena's life. True, his methods are questionable, and he first acted then asked questions, but that is because he is impulsive.

I'm not saying this to make any excuse for him, or to say that Sheila's life was less important than other witches in your family. I just want for you to understand him. Being with Alaric changed him bit by bit, so slowly none of you realized it. Try to forgive him, you'll feel better, I guarantee you."

"I'll try." Bonnie sighed. "You're right though. We never noticed his change. Especially me. When I see him, all I can think is that my grams is gone because of him. Even Caroline managed to forgive him for how he treated her. I suppose I could do the same. In a way, he did the things we wouldn't dare. But, don't tell him I've mellowed. He needs to be kept on his toes." Bonnie warned playfully.

"Your secret is safe with me." Marie smirked, then said. "I'm going to prepare the den for the spell so come down around midnight. It was really nice talking to you, Bonnie." She added truthfully.

"I feel the same. May I look through the Grimoire?"

"Sure. I'll teach you a few new spells before we leave. You'll be like my student. It was a long time ago when I had those." Marie joked and then both she and Bonnie laughed

_**IFYP**_

Marie went back to her room and took the box she prepared earlier with herbs, potions, and blood vials from Damon, Alaric, Stefan and Elijah, then went downstairs. However, on her way, she saw Caroline standing in the dark, clearly hiding. Before she could ask what she was doing, Caroline noticed her arrival, and signaled her to be quiet, pointing at Annette who was standing by the downstairs window, then at her ear. Marie realized Caroline was eavesdropping, so she focused her hearing. Merely a second later, she heard Elijah and Alaric talking outside.

"What do you want me to say, Alaric?" She heard Elijah asking.

"The truth. If it weren't for the soul bond, or Annette, would've you tried something with Damon in the future?" Alaric asked, and she could hear jealousy in his voice.

Hearing that question, Marie's eyes went wide, and she looked at Caroline. They didn't had the time to comment, and they were both curious what Elijah's answer would be. He granted them their wish a second later, and Marie, since she knew the Original vampire very well, noticed he was loosing his cold front, letting his emotions show.

"Yes, I probably would have tried something with Damon. I didn't know how much I cared for him until now. You know I've entered his mind, I felt what he was feeling, and if we are being honest with each other now, I felt jealousy. Jealous of your soul bond. Jealous of what the two of you have here. Everyone gathered to help you and Damon getting back together. No one of my family would have done that for me. But, I'm not in love with Damon, if that is what you wanted to hear. I care for him, yes, but that is because he reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone who disappeared with years, decades and centuries living on this planet."

So, that is why Elijah saved Damon's life so many times. He actually cared for the young vampire. She looked at her sister. '_But, what would that mean for Annette?'_ She thought. Seeing Damon's life, she saw part of Elijah in him, too. She was glad when Elijah said he wasn't in love with Damon, and his next words warmed her heart.

"I love Annette with all my heart, but I think it is too late for us. Centuries ago, I made a huge mistake when I let myself involved with Katherine, and I'm still paying for that mistake. So, you don't have to be threatened. Damon loves you, and I think that he would love you even without that soul bond. And it is the same with you, am I right?"

There was hope. She felt so grateful to Alaric when he told Elijah he now belonged in this group. He needed that. His own brother didn't loved him, Rebekah was self-centered, and Kol was too young, too irresponsible, looking only for fun, to know that Elijah needed his family. What his own family neglected to give, this group did. After hearing that, Marie knew Elijah needed the time to compose himself, and since that conversation was over, she turned to Caroline who was grinning, and she grinned back.

"After the spell, you and I need to talk."

Caroline nodded, then both of them went downstairs together.

When they walked past Annette, she noticed she had tears in her eyes. Not wanting Annette to know she had been listening too, she asked.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking of something, that's all."

"If you say so." Marie said. "I'm going to prepare."

Caroline knew when to keep her mouth shut so she didn't say anything. Just then, Stefan arrived with Elena and Jeremy, and Bonnie soon followed. Alaric was already in the den. Elijah was the last one to arrive. Stefan placed Alaric's coffin in the middle of the room and Marie instructed Bonnie how to place the candles. They stood on each side of the coffin, candles lit around them, forming a circle. The rest of the group sat a few feet away, watching.

She poured the blood from the vials in a bowl, adding potions and herbs. Bonnie was mixing them together while she cut her own hand, adding her blood to the mix. Then she handed the knife to Bonnie and she did the same. Then they started chanting when suddenly Annette's voice broke their connection.

"Elena."

Both witches looked toward the brunette who was fighting herself not to vamp out, but the smell of Bonnie's blood was too appealing. She was breathing fast, griping the chair beneath her, but her eyes were focused on the cut on Bonnie's hand. The second time Annette said her name broke her focus and her eyes filled with tears realizing what she was doing. Elena looked at her friend in the eyes and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Bonnie nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"Come. Let's go outside." Annette said then took Elena's hand and in a second they were gone.

"No more distractions." Marie warned, then returned to the chanting.

Two hours later the chanting stopped. Marie took the syringe and filled it with the mix from the bowl, then spoke, warning Alaric.

"Alaric, you'll probably feel a sting, since I'll inject this in your heart." Then she turned back to Bonnie. "After a few minutes, he will awake so use your power to hold him down while I put him to sleep."

Marie injected the syringe in to Alaric's heart and they waited. Five to ten minutes later, Alaric's fingers moved and he opened his eyes. Bonnie immediately noticed the difference. While the real Alaric's eyes were hazel and warm, this one had black and cold. And empty. She closed her eyes and focused her powers on the body in the coffin. Marie started chanting again and the body stopped moving. Soon, the candles stopped burning which meant the spell was over.

"That's all for now. Bonnie, you were excellent. Your powers are improving." Marie said and Bonnie was pleased to hear that.

_**IFYP**_

While Marie and Bonnie did the spell, Annette and Elena walked around the estate, then returned to the porch. She remembered her previous behavior and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just the smell of Bonnie's blood..."

"I understand. You're still dealing with the thirst. I'm sure Bonnie understands too. It will get easier with time." Annette tried to calm her.

"I never wanted to be a vampire, you know?"

"Then why did you went through the transition?"

"Because of Jeremy. With me gone he would be left with nothing. No one. And we lost so many. And it's all because of me. Because I'm the doppelganger. I should've died with my parents! Then nothing of this would've happened." She said brokenly.

"Elena, I don't know what to say so that you'll feel better. But you have to accept it. It's your cross to bear and with time it will get easier. You have to stop thinking like that. None of it was your fault. They died so that you could live. True, you became a vampire after everything, but do you really think they would be happy seeing you blaming yourself? It means they died for nothing. Live your life fully, holding them in a warm memory. Do what ever you want, learn new things, explore the world. It has so much to offer. And something good came from everything. You met Stefan...Damon..." Seeing the traitorous blush on Elena's face after hearing Damon's name, she sighed. "Can I be frank with you?"

"Please."

"You've lost him a long time ago." Annette said and Elena knew who she was referring at. Damon. "At one point something might've happen between the two of you, but you pushed him to Alaric's arms with your constant denial. And now, there's nothing you can do to change that. And it's not fair to Stefan if you have feelings for his brother. Their bond is strong, he won't choose you over Damon. I'm afraid you'll end up without him if you don't sort your feelings out."

"But, how can I do that when I don't know how I feel." Elena asked, knowing that everything Annette said was the truth.

"The only advice I can give you is, when everything is over, go somewhere where you can be alone, where nothing reminds you of either Salvatore brothers and take a deep look into your heart. Ask yourself which of them do you love more. With whom do you want to spent eternity with? Who makes you calm, warm, smile... Your heart will know the answer. You'll feel the pull. And then you'll be sure what your true feelings are. Now, wipe those tears away and let's go back inside. The spell is over."

_**IFYP**_

When they returned, the coffin was, once again, in the corner, and everyone were sitting, and waiting for them to come back.

"How was it?" Annette asked, and Marie answered.

"It went well. You have the hard part."

Elena looked at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I get it." Bonnie answered, knowing that Elena felt awful.

Elena was finally able to look at Stefan, knowing that he heard the conversation she and Annette had outside. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, hers filled with tears. She didn't dare looking at Alaric, since she practically confessed she had feelings toward his soulmate. And Caroline had that disapproving look in her eyes. Not knowing how to deal with everything, she turned and ran upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Jeremy asked, noticing the sudden tension between his sister and Stefan.

"Jeremy, I think you should go and be with her." Stefan said.

"Me? Why not you?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"I think that a Salvatore is not what she needs right now." Alaric answered instead.

"Oh." Both Bonnie and Jeremy said realizing, and Jeremy went upstairs.

Suddenly, Caroline grinned and looked at Alaric who raised his brow.

"I came up with a cute nickname for you, Mr. Saltzman."

"Oh. And what would that be?" Alaric asked, sensing that the blonde was trying to lift the atmosphere, and knowing that the nickname will be anything but cute.

"Sleeping zombie."

Hearing that, everyone laughed, well everyone but Alaric who only groaned and rolled his eyes.

_**IFYP**_

After the breakfast Stefan and Caroline prepared, Annette and Elijah went to their rooms, both previously wandered through the Salvatore library. Bonnie went to sleep, feeling drained from the spell, and Jeremy went to town to meet some friends of his. Elena told him what she and Annette talked about and he agreed with her. And Alaric went downstairs to the basement to spent some time with a sleeping Damon.

Stefan knocked on Elena's door, then entered. Before she could say a word, he spoke.

"I understand Elena. I'm willing to wait for you to sort things out with yourself."

"You're not angry with me?" Elena asked and Stefan smiled.

"How can you think that?" Stefan asked. "I love you Elena. I could never be angry with you. Damon has a way to get under your skin. Look at Alaric. Damon turned his wife, hell, even killed him two times, and he still loves my brother. Why, I will never understand." He joked.

"So, we are okay?"

"We are okay." Stefan confirmed and hugged Elena when she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you. I really don't deserve you." She whispered through tears.

"Oh, Elena. It is I who doesn't deserve you."

"Let's just agree to disagree." Elena said hugging Stefan a little bit tighter.

_**IFYP**_

"I like your room." Marie commented after entering.

"Thank you. I always sleep here when I spend the night. Stefan told me this is how he sees me. Bright and sunny. Full of life. You know, Damon once told me he and Stefan decorated the whole house. It was one of his sweet moments." Caroline answered sighing and looking around.

Yellow walls with butterflies on them. Light cyclamen color closet. The sheets on the big bed were also colorful. She even had flowers in her room, and a fluffy light green carpet. This room also had a view of the garden. A big decorative chandelier. The bathroom was white with a trace of purple. Very modern.

"You're kidding me right?" Marie asked stunned. "They decorated the whole house? Wow, now I really want to see it all. And their other properties."

"I know what you mean." Caroline agreed. "Come, let's sit on the bed and we'll talk."

"But first..." Marie said and started chanting. A few moments later she was done and explained. "I put a spell around the room so no one can hear us."

"Smart move."

"I recognized myself in you, you know? The matchmaker." Marie smirked.

"It takes one to know one." Caroline smirked back.

"What did I miss last night with Elijah and Alaric?"

"Oh, nothing much. You arrived at the right time. Alaric was just being territorial." She said giggling. "It was funny to see him like that. I always thought of him as my teacher, you know? When I learned he and Damon were together it was a shock, but then I searched through my memories and I couldn't believe how obvious they were, when you know what to look for. The looks they gave each other, the quick touches, the fact they were constantly together. But I thought he was in love with Elena, so..."

"I know. I've seen his life."

"How?" Caroline asked and Marie explained.

"The masking spell Annette did, it gave her entrance and she saw it. Just like with Elena. I asked if she could show it to me and she did. You see, we learned this spell and we can project our thoughts to one another. But not just the images, like fast forward, no, the emotions as well. And let me tell you, I never saw love so strong."

"Maybe it's because of the soul bond?"

"Maybe. It's like Damon's whole life purpose was to wait for Alaric. Scary thought."

"I wonder if I'll meet that someone." Caroline sighed, then looked at Marie. "What are we going to do with Elijah and your sister, though? They still love each other, it's so plain to see, but they are also so stubborn. Truthfully, I don't want to cross the line. Elijah is an Original, and I'm still a bit scared of him."

"Yeah, he has that vibe." Marie agreed. "After him, Annette never loved anyone else. We should create opportunities for them to be alone so they could talk and that spark they had will return."

"I just wish you don't have to leave so soon. I mean, Annette will do her spell in what, two or three nights from today, right? And then, you'll leave. We need, no, they need more time." Caroline said.

"We have one more thing to do." Marie said cryptically. "It's something related to Klaus, and Stefan and I planned to tell all of you tonight."

"It sounds serious."

"It is, trust me." Marie answered gloomy. "After that, I'll try to convince Annette to stay a bit longer."

They talked for hours, getting to know each other and they found out that they had a lot in common. Marie told her about her work and Caroline talked about her activities in town and her dreams. Listening to the bubbly blonde, Marie got an idea, but she knew she had to talk about it with Annette first. If she agreed it would be a great opportunity for Caroline.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Caroline went to open while Marie put down the spell she casted earlier.

"It's almost dinner time." Annette said standing at the door with Elena and Bonnie. "What are the two of you up to?" She asked suspiciously. Bonnie and Elena had an idea but they didn't comment.

"Oh, nothing. We blondes have to stick together. Caroline and I have a lot in common, to tell you the truth."

"I see." Annette said looking at the two women who had a matching grin on their faces. "But you're forgetting one important fact. I'm a blonde too."

"Let me rephrase that. We YOUNGER blondes have to stick together." Marie smirked.

"Oh. You're impossible." Annette scoffed and everyone laughed.

She wasn't angry, they all knew it. That was one of those playful banters between the siblings and best friends.

"You know, maybe tonight or tomorrow we could have a girls night in one of the rooms?" Caroline suddenly said, on their walk downstairs.

"That is actually not a bad idea. We could drink Damon's alcohol, which is, let me tell you, the best quality. We could make popcorns and just enjoy. God knows we haven't had those in a long time." Elena added.

"I'm in." Marie said happily, always ready to have a good time. She looked at her sister. "Annette?"

"I'm in, too." Annette answered smiling.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed too.

Even though she would be the only human among vampires, she was actually looking forward to that girls night.

"Girls night, huh?" Stefan commented after the girls entered the kitchen and sat around the table. "What ever shall the five of you do?" He asked and five voices answered at the same time.

"Drink and gossip!"

"And what will we do during that time?" Stefan asked after the laughter came down. But it was Jeremy who answered.

"We could have our own guy night party. Like Elena said, Damon's alcohol is the best."

Even Elijah laughed at that and raised his glass.

"To a girls vs. guys night!"

The dinner went fast and in a great atmosphere. They joked and laughed, but Stefan got that brooding look from time to time.

"Stefan, please stop brooding. Damon will soon be with us." Marie said and Stefan blushed.

After dinner, they were all gathered in the den, when suddenly Alaric tensed and spoke.

"Annette. Quickly, go to your room and don't came down until I say it is clear."

Annette did as Alaric told her, but before anyone could ask what was going on, Alaric disappeared and a moment later, a voice spoke from the door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**AN/ ***evil laugh* I leave you with a cliffy before my vacation. Who do you think arrived? What do you think about Marie/Jeremy pairing? (Bonnie and Jeremy are not together!) If you have any matchmaking ideas, let me know in the reviews.

See you in a few weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **I FEEL YOUR PAIN  
**Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, OC1, OC2, Klaus, Katherine  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Romance  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 8/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year: 2013  
Summary: Set around 4x02. Damon is saying his goodbye to Alaric's grave, unaware that three pairs of ears are listening. Stefan can feel Damon's pain and he is afraid of losing him. Will he be able to save his brother with a help of few friends? And can they bring certain someone back to the living?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Marie and Annette, the shaman and Maria Luisa Grimaldi

(the shaman and Maria Luisa are only mentioned in the story, but the shaman will be included in one of the next chapters)

**AN/** I'm back, people! However, I have one bad and one good news. The bad one is that, even though I promised, I only wrote this chapter and chapter 2 of TSTOR. My days literally flew away with swimming and partying… But the good news is that I'm working on it. And working hard, even though my muse is still on vacation, as it seems. Also, I got one new idea that I put in this chapter that will prolong the story. *grin* Tell me in your reviews if you realized what it is.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Alaric told her to go to her room, Annette immediately realized it was something important, so she didn't questioned his reasons. She knew she had to stay hidden so she casted a spell that hide her presence in the house. Soon, she heard an unfamiliar voice, but the way he spoke sounded familiar. Her suspicions were proved correct ones, when she heard Stefan addressing the newcomers.

"Klaus, Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit my mate. Haven't seen you in a while." Klaus answered sarcastically then looked around. "Why am I not invited to this party?"

"This is not a party." Elijah answered, not even throwing a look at Katherine who was standing beside his brother.

"Elijah. Brother. What are you doing here? Planning my demise? Don't tell me you're changing sides?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Then he turned toward Marie. "Marie! What a pleasant surprise! Haven't seen you in centuries! Where is that sister of yours? Oh yes, in Paris." He answered his own question, stepping deeper in the room. At her surprised look, he smirked. "I kept an eye on you two. Although, it is not that surprising Annette isn't here. She wouldn't come near my brother after everything, right Katherine?"

"Oh yes. Dear sweet Annette. How is she?" Katherine smiled evilly, looking at Marie, then at Elijah, who was gritting his teeth. "Last time I saw her we had a nice chat about you, my sweet Elijah."

"Leave my sister alone, bitch!" Marie hissed at the brunette.

"Oh, still feisty!" Katherine smirked.

"Don't forget that I'm older and stronger Katherine. And also a witch!" Marie warned, and Katherine's smile fell.

"Enough of that. We came to make a pleasant social call." Klaus said, bored with the conversation. "So, Annette isn't here? Just you?" He asked to be sure.

"No. It's just me. Like you said, my sister is in Paris." Marie lied, realizing that Annette's presence must be kept as a secret. She noticed Klaus believed her when he asked.

"You still haven't told me what all of you are doing here?"

"It is nothing of your concern." Stefan answered curtly.

"I beg to differ. After all, all of you, including my brother are gathered here, so one can't help to wonder." Klaus answered.

"Like Stefan said, what we do here has nothing to do with you." Elijah said, watching his brother carefully. He didn't like that part about Annette, but he kept his mouth shut.

While Klaus was casually walking around the room, everyone was tense, watching his every move, but Katherine stayed near the doorway without a word. Klaus was unpredictable, and no one could really tell what his next move could be. Caroline felt a tug in her heart, watching Tyler. She had to remind herself over and over that Tyler was dead, that this was Klaus. It was hard.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Klaus asked standing by the coffin in the back of the room. He opened the lid and his eyes went wide, seeing who was inside. "So, the fact that the person who is capable of killing the Originals is here has nothing to do with me? Who do you take me for?" He asked, and they could hear a threat in his voice.

"That spell was gone as soon Alaric died." Bonnie answered.

"Are you here to bring this person back?" Klaus asked looking at Marie and Bonnie who were standing close to each other.

"Yes." Marie said, deciding it was for the best to tell the truth.

"Why?" Klaus asked, and when no one said a word, in a swift moment, he broke a chair that was nearby, and placed the stake above Alaric's heart. "I won't ask again."

Everyone stood in alert and fear when Klaus placed the stake on Alaric's unmoved body. Stefan felt the dread around his heart and he shouted.

"NO! Please stop! Because my brother is dying! Damon and Alaric are soul bonded!"

Katherine gasped hearing that and she smirked looking at Elena who glared at her older doppelganger.

Klaus could hear the anguish in Stefan's voice and his eyes widened hearing the reason so he moved the stake. He asked mockingly.

"Now, was that so hard to do? Damon and Alaric, you say? I thought he was in love with my doppelganger."

"Well, he is not!" Elena spoke and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

Even though she was scared of him, she didn't let it show. Beside, she knew that if he tried anything to hurt her, there were plenty of the vampires and witches to stop him. She felt safe.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Marie. At first I thought of using a Bennett witch, but now when you're here…"

"For what do you need a witch for, Klaus?" Marie asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out when the time comes." Klaus answered. "I hope you'll stick around, love. I would hate to send a search party for you." Then he turned toward his brother. "I hope you know where your loyalty lays, Elijah."

"Oh, I know." Elijah said, not giving anything away on his cold expression.

"Good. It's good to see you, Marie. Say hello to your sister for me, when you talk to her." Klaus said, then turned toward Katherine. "Come. I've learned everything I needed." Then, the two of them left.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked, finally finding her voice. "Why would he need a witch?"

Alaric appeared, but he pointed at his ear then outside, and they knew Klaus and Katherine were still somewhere in a hearing range. They kept talking, guessing what Klaus's intentions could be. Few minutes later, Alaric spoke.

"They are gone. Annette, you can come down now."

Annette lowered the spell she casted on herself and went downstairs to join the rest of the group.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Elena said looking between Stefan and Alaric.

"We planned to tell all of you tonight what Alaric told us. But, we might as well tell you now." Stefan started, but then he heard Damon's voice calling for him, and went downstairs to the basement. "Yes, brother?" He asked. "You yelled?"

"I suppose you're not planning to let me out anytime soon?" Damon asked, ignoring the jibe.

"That would be correct." Stefan confirmed then asked in a gentle tone. "Do you need anything? More blood, another book?"

"Well, actually there is one thing you could bring me." Damon said and Stefan was surprised seeing a small blush on his face.

"Tell me." He nudged him.

"In Ric's apartment, there are a few photo albums, on the third shelf above the stereo line. If you don't mind, could you bring me that? And more alcohol, I suppose."

"Sure thing. I will be back in no time." Stefan said, surprised by Damon's request.

"What did Damon want?" Jeremy asked when Stefan returned.

"He wants me to bring him a few photo albums from Alaric's loft." Stefan answered, then looked at the ghost. "Would you come with me? I'm not comfortable looking through your stuff."

"You're so different from Damon." Alaric sighed and smiled gently. "He loves to snoop. Sure. I know exactly what he wants."

"The Klaus thing will have to wait for about half an hour." Stefan said and everyone nodded.

_**IFYP**_

Damon stirred and opened his eyes. Looking around, he noticed where exactly he was. Once again, Stefan managed to lock him up in one of the basement cells in the Boarding House. The only difference now was, he had a comfy bed, his own pillow, alcohol in his disposal and his favorite book. The only thing he didn't have was a way out. How in hell had he ended up here again? Flashes of what happened for the last two months ran through his mind. And then he remembered everything.

Ric, his best friend and lover, the man he loved with all his heart, died in his arms. The knowledge that Elena, the girl he loved too, although not as much as Ric, died as well. His rushes back to Mystic Falls, with Ric's body in the back seat, only to find out Stefan saved the quarterback first, when Elena told him to.

The surge of pain he felt through his whole body…

Betrayal, anger, despair, sadness, Stefan's emotions…

Elena becoming what she didn't want… What everyone, including him, tried to prevent. A vampire like them.

Loss, anger and more pain…betrayal…because Elena was alive and Ric wasn't.

The phone call… Elena saying she was returning back to Mystic Falls. Her, choosing Stefan… Although he felt the pain hearing those words, somehow he always knew she would choose his brother over him.

Him, dealing with his own grief, drowning in alcohol, in his lover's apartment that became their escape. Their heaven. His talk with Stefan when he found out where he was hiding. Stefan's pain when he said he was blaming him, that it's Stefan's fault Alaric died, even though he didn't meant a word, only saying that to hurt him. Stefan's words before he left; _'I won't give up on you.'_

His first and only conversation with Elena. The hurt in her eyes when he told her to leave him alone. Truth was, it didn't mattered she found out they met first, and that she remembered both compulsions. Not anymore.

Their sham of a memorial. The betrayal he felt seeing them saying goodbye to everyone they lost. Stefan's sadness when he walked away…

Him, standing and drinking on his lover's grave, saying everything he felt to a grave stone.

His last conversation with Stefan before he left Mystic Falls. He could feel Stefan's hurt when he said his goodbye to him. He felt bad leaving his baby brother dealing with everything, but he couldn't stay in Mystic Falls anymore. Not when everything reminded him of Ric. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care.

He kept driving until he got tired. He passed out in one motel by the road, then continued driving far away as possible, until he was out of alcohol. He didn't even fed properly. He had blood bags in his car and that was good enough for him. He was going to keep his promise he once gave Ric. No more feeding from people. When he drank all Bourbon in one bar, he went to another. Then he ended up in a fight. It felt good feeling physical pain. That way he no longer thought of the pain in his heart. He continued with that self-punish method for a while. He didn't even use his vampire strength. Then the physical pain lost its charm. Finally settling in one, God forsaken motel, he continued with drowning his emotions in alcohol.

In one of his crazy moments, he send his day ring to his brother. He didn't want to live anymore. The ache in his heart was too much for him to handle. He felt Stefan's anguish the moment he received the package.

He didn't know how many days had passed, when three vampires he never saw in his life, entered the room he was in. Since he hasn't fed in days, he was too weak to fight them. That was the last memory he had before passing out.

Some time later, he felt the blood in his mouth. Someone was forcing him to drink. When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw his brother's face. His suspicions were right. Stefan somehow managed to find him and decided it was not his time to die. He couldn't blame him, though. If the situation was reverse, he would've done the same. Stefan was, after all, his brother, the only family he had.

Even though he was weak, he still refused to drink the blood. He wanted to die. Then, someone else joined them. Vaguely, he remembered it was Elijah. He didn't have the time to think when he found himself drinking Elijah's blood. And even now, the blood bag was in his hand and he was sipping it slowly. Then it hit him! He was compelled and he couldn't do anything about it. His body was getting stronger, but so was the pain.

He doubled over when the surge of the pain hit him again. It was worse than when he was bitten. It brought tears to his eyes and he even had trouble to breathe. Suddenly, the door of the cell opened and two figures entered. Elijah, and one woman that looked like an angel. She started chanting and he assumed she was a witch. Then, the pain was gone and he, once again, passed out.

And now, he was awake again. The pain was dulled, but he could still feel it. He wondered what that witch did to him. He searched through his memories. Yes, he still remembered Ric and their time together. He was afraid she casted a spell on him to forget, but that wasn't the case. If it were, he would gladly take all the pain there was just so he could remember.

He could hear the conversation upstairs. Part of him, the curious one, wanted to know what they were up to, but the other part won. He had no strength to deal with another trouble. He looked around his cell, searching for something to occupy him. He didn't want to read the book Stefan left for him. He wanted something else. Knowing exactly what, he yelled.

"Stefan!"

Arriving a moment after, Stefan asked in a mocking tone. "Yes, brother? You yelled?"

"I suppose you're not planning to let me out anytime soon?" He asked ignoring the jibe.

"That would be correct." Stefan confirmed then asked in a gentle tone. "Do you need anything? More blood, another book?"

"Well, actually there is one thing you could bring me." He said, and was surprised feeling a small blush forming on his face.

"Tell me." Stefan nudged him.

"In Ric's apartment, there are a few photo albums, on the third shelf above the stereo line. If you don't mind, could you bring me that? And more alcohol, I suppose."

"Sure thing. I will be back in no time." Stefan said, and Damon saw he was surprised by his request.

_**IFYP**_

Alaric and Stefan returned twenty minutes later, Stefan carrying five large photo albums in his hands.

"Can we see the pictures too?" Caroline asked curious.

"Sure." Alaric agreed.

Stefan was flipping the pages and Alaric told them the stories behind the pictures. Two hours later they went through all five albums.

"Wow! We never knew…" Jeremy stated surprised at the places Alaric and Damon went to see.

"Damon likes to pose in front of the camera. I can tell you that." Alaric smirked.

"But, when did you found the time?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do you think Damon and I went missing every weekend for the last few years?" Alaric asked smiling. "Wait, don't tell me. You thought that I was at my place grading papers or preparing for the classes, and Damon finding trouble?"

"Well, that's kinda true." Stefan mumbled. "True, I felt his happiness, but…I can't believe he took you site seeing, the museums, the beach…it's like the person you're with is not my brother. Well, at least not the side he is showing."

"That's just it. Damon you all know, that is only an act. He had to act tough and do the hard things so you don't. He always looked out for you." Alaric said, then after a moment of hesitation, looked at Bonnie then back at Stefan. _'They deserve to know.'_ He thought, then asked. "I'm sorry for bringing bad memories, Bonnie, but you need to know this. When Damon turned Abby, your mother, that was, beside death, the only option. He knows how it is to be without a mother, Stefan too, but Damon was closer to her. You should see his face when he talks about her. He turned her so you will have her by your side forever. Even if she is a vampire, she will be at your side, or close to you, till the day you die. He didn't want Stefan to do it, so he flipped the coin."

"But that coin could have ended up with me doing the dead." Stefan commented confused why Alaric was now talking about that particular moment.

"Not if he had a one-side coin." Elijah said, guessing what Alaric wanted to say.

"A one-side coin?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Like this one." Elijah answered, pulling a one silver coin from his valet and gave it to Caroline so she could see it. "Those are rare to find. Once, I had two, but I gave it to a woman that saved my life about 400 years ago. You see, this one has only a picture of a face on both sides. The one I gave had a picture of a vervain flower. Those two coins were called the twin coins since they also have one small symbol on the end. That symbol usually means life. That is at least what I was told."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stefan suddenly said, looking at the coin in his hand. He was the last one to see it, since it circled around.

Elijah raised his brow at Stefan who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Stefan said and rushed toward Damon's room and returned with his valet. Then he pulled out one silver coin. "The woman that you were talking about, would that be Maria Luisa Grimaldi?"

"Yes, that was her name." Elijah said surprised. "How…?" But the question died on his lips when Stefan showed him the silver coin he was holding. It had the picture and the symbol Elijah told them only a moment ago.

"Maria Luisa Grimaldi was my gran gran grandmother. This coin was passed on to a firstborn for generations alongside the story. Since Damon was the oldest, he got the coin. My father wanted to give it to me, but my grandmother, from mother's side, didn't like him very much and she said to him it has a curse attached to it. So, he eventually gave it to Damon. The story is that the coin will someday return to his true owner after it gives his purpose. The purpose is that the owner of the second coin, the other side, or how you said it, the twin coin, has to save a life. Then, and only then, the owner himself has to return it. Like I said, the story was passed on with the coin, and both Damon and I heard it from our grandmother. We always though it's a silly story, but…I can't believe it." Stefan said looking from Elijah to the stunned group of people around him.

"In a way, Elijah IS saving Damon's life." Jeremy commented.

"May I see the both coins, please?" Annette asked, curious at the story behind them. As soon as she touched the coins she felt the magic surrounding them. "Oh, my!" She breathed.

"What is wrong?" Marie asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Exactly the opposite. You see, they have magic in them. I felt it. And it's strong. However, the purpose of these coins is still not completed. Not until Damon is safe. There is more. They must be returned to its rightful owner when the purpose is completed. By both carriers. Then the coins will forge into one, binding the two carriers together forever. Not in a romantic way." She said looking at Alaric who scoffed.

Hearing that, both Marie and Caroline looked at each other and started giggling. If Alaric was jealous at Elijah now, he will be more when Elijah and Damon forge a bond.

"What is so funny?" Jeremy asked looking at the two giggling blondes.

"Nothing?" They answered in the same time. The way they said it looked a lot like a question, not as a statement, and they wore a similar innocent expression on their faces.

"Where did you get the coins, Elijah?" Marie asked after a moment.

"When I was turned, I had some hard time adjusting, like every vampire. I left my family and traveled across the planet, when I arrived on one small island. In this century, that would be somewhere around New Zeeland. I met this shaman who helped me with the thirst and heightened emotions. When we parted, he gave me the coins. He said that, when the time comes, I have to give the one with a vervain flower on, but to never part with the other.

About 400 years ago, I got in one small trouble. I was trying to expand the time between the feeding and I was weak, when a group of vampires attacked me and took my day ring. I was left to die when a woman helped me. That would be Maria Luisa Grimaldi. She took care of me, fed me with an animal blood, until I was strong enough. She knew a witch that made me another day ring. As a thank you, I gave her the coin. Somehow I just knew that it was the right moment. A moment that shaman told me about. I was actually surprised she wasn't afraid of me when I told her what I was, and even invited me into her home."

When Elijah finished his story, everyone was quiet, processing what they heard.

"Wow! One Salvatore ancestor saved Elijah's life and Elijah is now saving a Salvatore." Jeremy voiced aloud what all of them was thinking.

"Let me take the albums to Damon and we'll tell you about Klaus." Stefan said, remembering.

_**IFYP**_

Damon was getting impatient waiting for Stefan to return with the photo albums he wanted. It seemed forever when Stefan opened the door and placed them on the bed.

"What took you so long?" He asked, then guessed. "You, and probably Elena and the rest of the group that is upstairs went through them, am I right?"

"They were curious. Sorry. I'll leave you now. Is there anything else you need?" Stefan asked while placing a box of alcohol in the cell too.

"No. This is all I need." He answered, gently touching the photo albums. Just before Stefan left, he stopped him. "Stefan."

"Yes, brother?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Stefan was confused.

"For bringing me these. But mostly, for not giving up on me."

"Never. I will never give up on you." Stefan said, and Damon could hear the steel in his voice, and smiled for the first time.

"Nor will I on you."

When Stefan left him, he started looking at the pictures and lost himself in the memories of a happy time. A time he spent with Alaric.

_**IFYP**_

When Stefan returned, he, Marie, Annette, and Alaric told the rest of the group what was going on. They were stunned hearing Klaus's plan.

"Why did you tell me to hide, Alaric?" Annette asked and Alaric answered.

"I was thinking it was for the best. You will be our secret weapon against him. He doesn't have to know we have three witches on our side. And there is the fact that he thinks you're in Paris, and that you'll never came close to Elijah."

"Smart move." Jeremy commented.

"Well, I'm not the teacher for no reason." Alaric smirked and they laughed.

"I think he wants to return to his own body." Bonnie mused. "That is why he wants a witch."

"You may be right. He is not as strong when he is in someone else's body. I speak from experience." Alaric confirmed.

"What I can't comprehend is that Katherine was with him." Elena said. "Do you think she was compelled?"

"Probably. Or, like always, she chose a side she thinks it's stronger." Stefan answered.

"We have to be careful from now on. Maybe we could cast a spell around the house, protecting us. There's no way we'll know his next move." Marie said.

"I can tell you what I overhear, or warn you when he comes back." Alaric said. "But the protection spell around the house is not a bad idea."

"When will we do the main spell, Annette?" Bonnie asked.

"I will tell you tonight when I see the moon. But, I think tomorrow night or the night after."

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Caroline asked, then smiled. "Girls night, everyone?"

"I'm in!" The rest of the girls said in one voice, while the men around them groaned.

"Fine. While you girls have your party, we'll have one of our own." Stefan said, and they all laughed.

"You're just jealous you won't be with us!" Caroline smirked.

"Yeah, right." Stefan scowled at the blonde. "Like I want to hear you gossip. Besides, we, men, can gossip about you!"

"Not like us!" Marie laughed when she and the rest of the girls went upstairs, leaving the guys in the den.

"If that isn't the truth, I don't know what is." Alaric said laughing.

* * *

**AN/** This is it for this chapter. So sorry if it's too short, but I felt like ending it here. Tell me what you think about the coin story. I'm curious. And I love jealous Alaric. *grin*.

So, Klaus and Katherine joined the story. Will that mean more drama between Elijah and Annette? We'll just have to wait and see. At first, I thought only to add Klaus, but one of my reviewers suggested Katherine, so I ended up changing what I wrote. So, Logan, thank you for the idea! However, I did say two Originals will show up. Who do you think the other will be?

Next; girls vs. guys party (Damon will throw a fit when he sees his alcohol gone!), more bonding between the characters, the main spell and one more Original arrival.

I will post another story, sometime this week. Or two, depending on my mood. *evil laugh* So keep an eye on them!

See ya!


End file.
